Love's Journey 4
by castlefan6
Summary: This is the continuation of Love's Journey, Parts 1,2,3, IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 and 3 please do so before proceeding with this, This is my AU interpretation of events from Season 2, all started during the Demming story arc.
1. Chapter 1

Love's Journey 4

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, Parts 1,2,3, IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 and 3 please do so before proceeding with this, This is my AU interpretation of events from Season 2, all started during the Demming story arc.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 1**

 **Previously**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **The Hampton Beach Home**

 **10 weeks Past Death of Jess**

As they pulled up to the gate, Kate moved from holding Rick's hand, to cup his face towards her and gently kisses him, "We'll get through this Babe, together, Always, OK?

Rick answered with his own sweet kiss then Kate heard the word, "Always"

Rick had called and had the home opened, aired, pool serviced, and laundry all put out fresh. As they walked to the front door, hand in hand, each were lost in their own thoughts. Both remembering the last visit with Jess, deciding on visiting their spot before entering the house. They moved slowly to the boat launch, where Rick noticed carving into the wood, funny he didn't remember it being there before, and he was fairly certain Jess couldn't have done it.

Kate notices it, and then says, "She did it, she actually pulled it off"

Pulled what off Kate, Rick asks, then he sees the words carved into the wood, "I love you both, Always, Jess"

"She told me the next time I came to see a sunset here I would find a message to us from her, I should have known to never doubt her, no matter how poorly she felt"

As they enter the main house both know something is different, but just can't describe it, that is until they enter the Master Bedroom, there taped to the headboard was another note that was addressed to Rick and Kate.

 _Dear Kate,_

 _The bedding is new along with the furniture, I replaced every single memory in this room with a blank canvass, now Sis, what are you waiting for, make YOUR memories and don't waste a minute, time is fleeting_

 _Love,_

 _Jess_

 _PS If Rick is too shy to rip your clothes off, then you start it, Girl Please you promised Love you Both._

Rick smiles with tears in his eyes, then he sees Kate, looking at him like she has never looked before. As he moved closer to her, he knew then that the wait was over, and it was time to follow Jess's request. He made sure that Kate knew, felt and believed she was his one and only and that he had found his life partner.

She hadn't ever been made love to the way that Rick did, he almost worshiped her body, so slow, so patient, and God did he know the spots to hit. She almost lost conscious with the last orgasm, but as she lay in Rick's arms, she felt all was right with the world, they now had an Angel watching over them and no matter what happened they would be together, Always.

As they lay together enjoying the feel of bodes together, in a far different setting than the last time they had intercourse, that was sex, today was making love, and Kate vowed to never let this man get away again.

Rick was the first to notice it, it was the three shells he had quickly gathered the night they took Jess home for good. They had been framed and something else**

"Kate, did you see our shells we took home from our last trip.?"

"Babe, I'm not sure what happened to them, with all of the health issues, I'm sorry.

"No, look at the wall, in the picture, I can't make it all out but those are our shells" He slides out of bed and brings the picture back to Kate.

They both smile, then kiss passionately, finally Rick has the courage, "Kate, this isn't fancy and I can't get down on one knee but" as he reaches into the night stand he pulls out a beautiful 3 carrot Marquee Diamond ring, "I know in my heart, I never want to be with anyone else, and I couldn't bare to go through life without you, Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Yes Babe you know I will" Kate says through a new wave of tears.

As they lay together, they both look at the painting closer, One shell had Rick in a tuxedo, embossed on the body of the shell, the shell next to it was a picture of Kate in a wedding gown, beautifully embossed, and above then was a smaller picture of Jess smiling down and the artist had pained her with Angel wings and a fading sunset to her right.

"I don't know how she could have pulled this off, but she was adamant about the two of us getting married and soon" Rick smiles as he caresses Kate's back

"How soon do you want to get married Rick?" Kate asks shyly

"Tomorrow would not be soon enough, but I know you want to plan out your big day"

"Don't be so sure of that Babe, I would be happy if we went to the Justice of the Peace and I made you mine forever"

"Are you sure? I mean don't girls plan their wedding day from when they are old enough to read Brides Magazines."

"To be honest, I was never that big on the big wedding, we could have a reception in a few weeks for just close friends and family and I will wear my wedding dress then, OK?"

"So, you are serious, you want to go to City Hall and get married?"

"Yes Babe, you asked, and this is what I want. We can keep it low key for a few weeks when we get home to be sure we tell Lexi and all our family, and avoid the press if we can, if not let them eat their hearts out, you are mine" she smiles

They look at the painting, then Kate looks to heaven and says "I'm trusting you Jess, watch over us, and know we love you and always will.

Rick smiles, and adds his "Angel, well you are one for real now, protect those we love, like you did when you were here"

 **Hampton City Hall**

 **4:00 PM Same Day**

Rick had made some calls and pulled some strings, and by 4:20 Katherine Beckett, was now Katherine Beckett Castle. As they were driving back to the beach house, both were playing with the new rings Rick had purchased from the local jeweler, when a brief shower passed over them, lasting less than 10 minutes, soft gentle rain. As they pulled through the gate of the house they both spotted it at the same time, the sun bursting out and a double rainbow stretching across the entire sky.

This was the first of many days to come where Mr. and Mrs. Castle just stole away for some quiet time, each time they felt a very comforting presence with them, both never forgetting just how fortunate they were to learn the "Guide to Forgiveness" taught by a very special woman whose life had directed them both when they were lost, back to the highway that would define their Love's Journey.

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

Rick, Kate and Alexis had just returned from the Memorial Service for Jess, hard to believe that he had been one year and 3 months since Jess had been called to a higher place.

Kate found herself thinking of her often, as she looked at Rick, and Alexis who was now officially her daughter, having adopted her through Rick's lawyers shortly after their wedding at The Hampton's City Hall, last year.

"Mom, do you think Jess knew we had the service today to remember her?"

"Of course, Lexi, Jess was our Angel on earth and now she lives in heaven, BUT she's still with us all, still loving us all just like she did when she was here."

"I miss her Mom, I mean I'm glad I have you for my Mom, but I miss her, so much especially on days like today when we remember the day, we had to say goodbye."

"Oh, baby I miss her too, she was my best friend, she's why your Dad and I finally got it right, and got back together again, she loved us all Sweetie so much.

I don't look at it as the day we had to say goodbye but rather the day Jess said goodbye to pain, and worry, and now has all the time to look after us all. Does that make sense Sweetie?"

"It does Mom, did I ever tell you that Jess wrote me a letter, I mean it was pretty personal and I cried every time I read it for almost the entire year, but now, I think she wanted me to be happy, not sad."

"No Lexi, I never knew Jess wrote you a letter, but it's not surprising, she wrote one to your Dad and also to me as well, and we cried a lot too, so that's OK."

"I know Mom, I heard Dad say one night that he was so grateful to Jess for writing those letters even if they made you both cry, you had her wishes forever in black and white."

"Well Jess loved us all Lexi, more than we could even understand then, but now, looking back, look at all the good she has accomplished. I mean your Dad is happier now writing books for Lost Innocence than any Heat or Storm book ever made him."

"Yeah, and you don't have to worry about Gina making a play for him either Mom, he's always loved you, even when you didn't think you loved him. Kelly is such nice man, and Dad doesn't have to go away like he did then, that makes us both happy, right Mom?"

Kate smiles and pulls Lexi in for a hug, "Hey how did you get so smart so fast? You're growing up way to fast, and yes Baby, It makes me happy."

"Mom, can I tell you something and not hurt your feelings?"

"Sure Lexi, you can always tell me anything Honey, you're going to be 16 soon and I expect you to have a lot of things you'll want to talk about. I'm here, I'll always be here for anything that you want to talk about, OK?"

"I wanted you to quit the Police Force since I met you, even before you and Dad got together because I was always afraid," as tears come to Alexis eyes, "I was afraid something bad would happen to you,"

"Oh baby, I'm sorry, I never knew, I'm glad I quit to stay home with your Dad and you, especially now that your Grams is not doing so good,"

"Grams is not as strong as she wants everyone to know, I worry about her and Grandpa Jim both, is it me or are they moving a lot slower than they did just a few months ago?"

"You know for a young lady, you are pretty smart and have some great observation skills, you're right Grandpa Jim is not doing well either so we have to be strong, and just do things without them asking, then let them complain," she smiles at Alexis.

Alexis gives her Mom a hug, and says "Thanks Mom, you've always been here for me, I love you."

Rick observes as he walks out of his office where he had heard the conversation, "Wow Mom, what brought that on? Rick asks

"She's missing Jess then she started thinking that Grandpa Jim and her Grams aren't doing as well, so I think she's worried, that something's going to happen to one or the other."

"She's too young for that I me*"

"Babe, she's almost 16, she's growing up, and no matter how bad we both want to keep her Daddy's little girl, we can't, we have to prepare her for the world, and all of the good and ugly parts of it."

"I know but I mean, it, damn it why does she have to grow up"

"Because she's a teenager, and you're lucky she loves you as much as she does, she turns down a lot of dates to keep your Movie Nights with the family, we are both blessed to have such a sweet daughter."

Kate's phone chirps a new text has arrived, as Rick frowns and goes back to his office trying to find a way to keep his little girl frozen in time. Kate gathers her phone and opens the text from Lanie,

" _Kate, I ran your bloodwork as you asked on the DL, you don't have anemia, or the flu, what you have is Pregnancy! Congratulations, I take it this is a surprise, to both you and Rick, call me when you can, so thrilled for you, and of course this is confidential till you announce it."_

Kate's mind is a blur, yeah the sex had been wonderful, who's she kidding mind blowing would better describe both the frequency and duration of her husband, God she has never been loved like that, but she had been on birth control, how did this happen?

Oh shit, she was on antibiotics 6 weeks ago with the sinus infection, and that was the week they had set their all-time record for love making. God, what would he think? Would he be upset? Alexis had said she would be OK with a brother or sister; would she still feel the same?"

She looks to the heavens and wonders if this is more of Jess's work, the anniversary of the actual day of her death had found Rick and her huddled together all day long, just professing sweet love to each other, and that would have been just about the height of her fertile period. She has to tell Rick, then they decide what to do together, that's how all their decisions since they were married had been made, together.

Kate walks slowly over to Rick's office door, and sees him engrossed typing away, zoned out with a scene from the next Innocence series, Innocence Found, about the redeeming qualities of some of the kids on the streets, finally he looked up and saw a very pale and shaking Kate Castle, and rushed from behind his desk.

"Babe, what's the matter, are you OK", as he leads her to the sofa in his office and sits her gently down.

"Rick, I'm pregnant" she half cries, half whispers,

"How, I mean I know how, Babe how did you find out?"

"I didn't want you to worry but I thought I had a touch of the flu and I had Lannie do a blood test, she drew blood in the lady's room today at Jess's memorial service."

"Kate, why didn't you tell me sweetheart, I mean I would have taken you to the doctor, knowing Lanie and how thorough she is, I know she wouldn't tell you till she was sure"

"Rick, are you upset? I mean we haven't talked about more kids since we first got back together. Do you still feel the same way, Babe please say something" Kate is crying loudly now?

"Kate, I am (long long long pause,) _**OVER THE MOON**_ , Hey Alexis please come here, Mom and I want to tell you something please" he yells,

Alexis is down the stairs in a flash, taking the stairs three at a time,

"What is it, Mom, Dad, Everything OK?"

Rick looks at Kate and nods for her to tell her,

"Well Lexi, you're going to be a big Sister"

The screams could have pierced the walls two floors down as Alexis started holding Kate, "Mom I'll be here for you, I'll do everything, want me to bring you something to drink," as the questions come flying out of her mouth,

"Lexi, are you OK with this honey?"

"Mom, I am more than happy, I've prayed for a brother or sister for years, and now I'm getting one"

As Rick, Kate and Alexis huddle together, all basking in the glow of the moment, the lights flashed throughout the loft just for a moment, and all three respond in unison,

"It's Jess, she's with us still"


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Journey 4

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, Parts 1,2,3, IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 and 3 please do so before proceeding with this, This is my AU interpretation of events from Season 2, all started during the Demming story arc.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

Kate's phone chirps a new text has arrived, as Rick frowns and goes back to his office trying to find a way to keep his little girl frozen in time. Kate gathers her phone and opens the text from Lanie,

" _Kate, I ran your bloodwork as you asked on the DL, you don't have anemia, or the flu, what you have is Pregnancy! Congratulations, I take it this is a surprise, to both you and Rick, call me when you can, so thrilled for you, and of course this is confidential till you announce it."_

 **Castle Loft**

 **Later Same Day**

As things begin to settle down, Kate does a survey in her date book, and calculates that, OMG how did that happen, she's 6-8 weeks pregnant based on last cycles. She would need to see the OB/GYN as soon as possible, and leave it to her daughter to start protection mode just like her father,

"Mom, I made an appointment with Dr. Manning for you for tomorrow at 2:00 PM, it's the only opening he had for a week, and we need to get you checked out as soon as possible, is that OK? Please don't be angry but we want you to take care of yourself and our little addition, OK?" as she comes bounding down the stairs.

"Lexi, I'm not angry Sweetie, just let me know you're calling next time, I'm on hold with them now, so guess I can hang up, since you have it covered." She smiles and pulls her daughter in for a hug.

"You know we should get your Dad and Conference Call Lanie to let her know what's going on, I don't mind our immediate family knowing, but I want to wait till 3 months to announce it formally. You are gonna have to help me with your Dad, OK?" she laughs

They call Lanie on Skype and use Rick's office and Lanie agrees, Kate needs to get into the OB/GYN office as soon as possible, she smiles when Kate informs her that her daughter had already made an appointment with Dr. Manning for the next day.

"Way to go Alexis, you take care of them, you know how stubborn both your parents can be" she laughs.

"Seriously Kate, you should be on pre-natal vitamins and had at least one perhaps two scans so please get in there tomorrow. I take it you want to abide by the 3-month rule, meaning we tell no one outside of immediate family till you are through your first trimester, correct?"

"Yes Lanes, you know I just want to take every precaution even following wife's tales if that's what it takes to get this one into this world safely, as she pats her stomach lightly.

"You know I'm not allowed by law, not would I ever break your confidence even if I were not, so I suggest you pick a time to tell both Martha and Jim together, it's going to be a lot to take in and they can talk to each other about being Grandparents again, since Jim will tell you that Alexis is his Granddaughter and you better not argue with him", Lanie laughs

Rick adds, "Great idea Lanie, Kate, what do you think about a family dinner where we can get them together, will that work for you Babe?"

"Mom, I'll take care of everything we want you to just take care of our addition, and Dad, Don't you dare call him or her Cosmo, if Mom doesn't kill you, I will" she laughs

"Lexie, let's see what the Doctor says tomorrow and then we'll see how much help I can add, OK? And she's right Rick, COSMO is banned from this house, Nada, zip, no more" she laughs.

"I can't believe you both are kicking out a perfectly good name," Rick pretends to pout as Alexis whispers, "Thank God I was a girl Mom, I think I would have killed him for naming me that", as they both laugh.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Later that Evening**

"Rick, can we talk for a bit, just us, I would love for you to come to bed and hold me, please?"

"Babe, I was just drawing you a bath, as soon as you're done with that, we'll climb beneath the covers, and we can talk about whatever is on your mind, OK?"

"Thanks Sweetie, how did you know I wanted a hot bath?"

"Cause that's what you always wanted when I stressed you out at the station, but I did my research and the maximum degree for you and our new bundle is 98 degrees Fahrenheit, so I know it's not going to feel as hot as you would like it, but we want to take all the precautions, OK?"

Rick was right, the bath did feel cooler than Kate normally liked it, but she also new there were risks with pregnant women taking too hot of baths. She climbed out of the tub, toweled off with the warmed towels that Rick had placed on her dressing table chair, changed into her comfortable sleep garments and headed to bed.

Rick was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed reading a book on pregnancy and all things both a mother and father need to know. He was so adorable, she just watched for a minute or so, till he looked up,

"I see what you mean, it is a little creepy when someone is staring at you" he smiles

"Not fun when you are on the receiving in is it, but I think I changed my mind, as long as it's you who is looking at me it'll never be creepy," she smiles as she climbs under the covers.

"Rick, are you sure you are OK with this, I mean I took my Birth Control every day just like prescribed, but when I had that sinus infection and the doctor prescribed those strong antibiotics, well it was a week to remember once I felt better if you recall,"

"Oh, beautiful wife, I recall it so well, and to answer your question, YES, a thousand times yes I am thrilled beyond belief. Alexis is on cloud 9 now that she gets to be a big sister, and even though we haven't told your Dad or Mother, I'm sure they will be delighted.

There is no downside to this Babe, as long as you take care of yourself and remember now that you are carrying our child, you have to take the safe route, no more standing on chairs, or over exertion, please promise me that, OK?"

"It still seems so surreal, I mean our child is growing as we talk, and he/she was conceived in so much love," as she starts to cry softly.

"Hey Babe, that's OK, with the hormones swinging you will have a lot of mood swings you're not used to, and you can't just tough it out like the old Beckett would do. Promise me you will tell the doctor, I got you this", as he pulls out a daily journal for Mom's to Be from behind the night stand.

"When did you get this Rick, you haven' t left the Loft since Lanie called?"

"Well I sorta had it hid away since the week after we got married, just in case, I mean I didn't want to pressure you into doing anything you didn't want."

She draws him into a sweet long kiss, just thinking about how lucky she was to have this man beside her, as her thoughts think of a guardian angel watching over them, she lays her head on Rick's chest and just hums a soft song, the one her Mom sang to her when she was pregnant,

"It's just like heaven being here with you  
You're like an angel, too good to be true  
But after all, I love you, I do  
Angel baby, my angel baby

When you are near me, my heart skips a beat  
I can hardly stand on my own two feet  
Because I love you, I love you, I do  
Angel baby, my angel baby

Oh, I love you, oh I do  
No one could love you like I do"

"My Mom sang this to me every night she carried me, it's an old old song called Angel Baby that was out when my parents were dating, but Mom just loved the verse so well."

"It's beautiful Kate, you're beautiful and now we can say our lives are complete, I love you Mrs. Castle, more than I could ever tell you. This little guy or girl is going to be so lucky to have you as their Mom,"

"Well remind me of that when the tough days kick in Babe, I'm so happy Lexi is excited, it just makes me feel so special to be her Mom and now bring our child into this world."

"Speaking of that, I called Mother and Jim and they'll be here Saturday at 6:00 PM to celebrate me finishing another book, well that's the story I gave them anyway" as he smiles into her eyes and kisses her deeply.

Good Night Sweetheart, I love you and I will be right here the whole time if you need me, and Alexis and I both will be with you at the doctor tomorrow, the start of a new chapter, "

 **Dr. Tori Manning MD, OBY/GYN**

 **Office 2:00 PM Next Day**

Rick fidgets with the magazine, and his phone, trying to will away the time until Kate is called back to see Dr. Manning, a highly recommended OB/GYN that Kate and Alexis had been seeing since, well since Alexis became a woman physically. Kate and Alexis sit calmly looking at a baby book, trying to get ideas for the nursery, which was the guest room till yesterday.

Alexis got all excited and brought up several good ideas on how to convert it into a modern nursery, and Kate was really impressed at how take charge her daughter was becoming, woman on a mission, stand back, wonder where she got that from, yeah right. Not all traits are inherited, and this is proof positive of that.

Just as Alexis had scolded her father for the third time, a kind looking nurse called "Kate Caste, the doctor will see you now. Who do you have with you today"? she smiled.

Well the well behaved one is my daughter Alexis, and the one who has made a mess of your magazine rack is my husband, Rick Castle, I mean Rogers." Kate smiled.

"OH so it's true, one of the nursing students walked back and was overheard fangirling over your husband Mrs. Castle, or Rogers, perhaps we should stick to Rogers to avoid publicity for your family, these things get out so quickly."

"Yes, that's a good idea, and Thank You."

"Mom, I'm sorry when I made the appointment, it never dawned on me to use the Rogers name, I know better, I should have been more careful."

"Hey Lexi, no harm Hun, look how long it took us to get that name, and I'm proud of it, but for your Dad's and the baby I think we will stick to Rogers till we do the press release."

"Agreed Mom, that lesson is learned and won't be repeated."

Kate has to go through all the pre-doctor screens, weighed, height, blood pressure, oxygen level, and then blood was drawn for labs, and then all of previous medical history was reviewed. Finally contact information, first to call and Alexis was surprised to hear Kate give her name as a backup to Rick's, she had thought it would be either her Dad or Grams.

All this time Rick is listening patiently, and although there is a tray of instruments, he has not touched one, content to hold Kate's hand between tests performed by the nurse. Finally, the nurse asked,

"Do you want all your family with you and the Doctor during the exam?

"Absolutely", Kate responded

A few minutes later a knock on the door was heard then Dr. Manning, an attractive early 30's lady walks in the room with the nurse who had taken the tests.

"Hi Kate, I'm Dr. Manning or Dr. T whatever works best for you, how are you feeling, I understand you got a little of a shock yesterday", she smiles

"Hi Doctor Manning, I'm doing fine, a little nervous but excited as well, and yes it was a shock."

"Well, Lanie sent over the lab results, I always double check any previous tests myself since I want to be certain we haven't missed anything.

I knew Lanie from when we did our fellowships together, we had the OB/GYN rotation at the same time, so I got to know her well, and you are definitely pregnant."

"Dr. Manning, this is Alexis, my daughter, and Rick Rogers my husband" as they complete the introductions.

"Oh, so this is NOT your first pregnancy, since you have such a beautiful daughter" Dr. Manning said smiling,

"Well Dr. T I came with the package, so I got a new Mom with Kate when my Dad and she were married, but she was doing the job for years before then"

Doctor Manning smiles and said "I see, you are so protective of her Alexis, that's so good to see, I can see you love each other a great deal"

"You bet Doctor, so we want the best care for her, Right Dad?"

"Absolutely, Alexis, and was I correct to hear that you and Lanie were colleagues at one time? If so that makes us all feel so much more relieved."

"Rick, Alexis, I'm going to ask you both to stay here as we do the internal exam and I talk to Kate a bit more, I promise I will bring her back in just a few minutes, OK?"

Kate kissed Rick as she got up and hugged Alexis, "I'll be back in just a few minutes, you don't want to see this part anyway" she smiles.

"When Doctor Manning was doing the internal, she asked, Kate have you ever been pregnant before, say more than 7 years ago?"

"Yes, I lost a child my junior year of college, Rick knows of it, but Alexis doesn't so Thank You for the candor, I'll have to tell her soon to keep our promise of honesty. "

"Well from what you've told me and what we can gather I am tentatively putting you at 8 weeks pregnant. Please get dressed and join us in for the sonogram, next door, all we need is access from your top, for the image, but this is the part the Dads love to see."

Rick and Alexis help Kate back on the table when she returns and Dr. Manning true to her word, comes in right behind her pushing the sonogram machine.

"This is going to feel really cold Kate, so bear with me just a minute", as she applies the solution for the scan, then turns out the lights leaving one dim light shinning to illuminate the room.

The scan begins, and of course Rick thinks he sees the baby right away, "There he is, I see him"

"Dad, first place even I know it's way to early for us to see the baby, and no way can you tell the sex, it hasn't developed that far yet"

Dr. Manning is chuckling at the antics going on, then she starts to look more serious,

"Well, what do we have here?" she says, looking at Kate and Rick with a serious look,

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Love's Journey 4

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, Parts 1,2,3, IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 and 3 please do so before proceeding with this, This is my AU interpretation of events from Season 2, all started during the Demming story arc.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

 _The scan begins, and of course Rick thinks he sees the baby right away, "There he is, I see him"_

" _Dad, first place even I know it's way too early for us to see the baby, and no way can you tell the sex, it hasn't developed that far yet"_

 _Dr. Manning is chuckling at the antics going on, then she starts to look more serious,_

" _Well, what do we have here?" she says, looking at Kate and Rick with a serious look,_

 **Dr. Tori Manning MD, OBY/GYN**

 **Office 2:45 PM Same Day**

A look of panic covers the faces of Kate, Rick and Alexis, then Dr. Manning smiles and says, "there you are you rascal, thought you could hide," then turns on the heart monitor for the family to hear, and one, then two succinctly different beats are heard.

"Is that normal Dr. Manning, it sounds like the baby has two hearts, beating at different cadences" Rick whispers still panic all over his face.

Dr. Manning turns and smiles, "Its perfectly normal when your wife is carrying twins, Rick, both have strong heartbeats and everything looks good so far, but that means you are 10 weeks pregnant Kate, not 8 like I originally said. You're going to have to take the vitamins and follow the instructions in the packet Gayle will give you when you leave. If you have any questions please call her direct, she can contact me 24/7 if needed. Any questions so far?

"Dr. Manning will this make it tougher for my Mom carrying twins, I mean she's not a big woman, and even though she's in top shape, I don't want anything to happen to her. How much can she exercise and not hurt herself or the babies.?" Alexis looks up tears in her eyes, "Sorry Mom, I'm taking care of my baby brother or sister starting now."

"Actually that's a great question Alexis, and you're right, your Mom is not a large woman, but the body will expand, sorry Kate, but stretch marks aren't permanent if we treat them right, and running is out, walk as far as she feels until she feels fatigue, then rest, no more pushing for that extra mile, and No Heels, Flat Shoes.

Coffee is off the table, you can have one cup of real coffee in the morning, and no more than 3 additional cups of Decaf throughout the day, cut out the junk foods, and eat a balanced diet even if they are small meals three times a day until you are past the nausea, then watch your cravings, try to control the amount of food you take in, but remember you need fuel for yourself and these two little guys", as she smiles.

Alexis and Rick both look at each other, Kate without caffeine is not a pretty sight, so they are going to have to get her hooked on some tea or other drink quick if they want to survive the next 28 weeks.

"Coffee is really that bad Dr. Manning? I mean I *"

"Kate, Lanie warned me of your addiction to coffee, that's why you are getting the slack of one cup of real coffee, typically none is my recommendation. Also, **NEVER** take anything, even over the counter medication without checking the list Gayle will give you in the packet. Advil works best for headaches, when taken as soon as you feel one coming on, but watch your dosage of them, and call us if the pain doesn't go away in 2-3 hours."

"OK, then that's what we'll do, I guess I need to start taking better care of myself, I'm going to have these two bundles of joy to take care of, and I won't do anything to endanger them," as she turns to Alexis and Rick, "I'm going to say I'm sorry now, because you both know what a raving lunatic I can be without my coffee,"

"Mom we'll take care of you, raving lunatic or not, hey, look at Dad, I did a pretty good job with him" as they all laugh.

"Typically, I see patients every 4 -5 weeks at this stage, but due to the fact it's twins let's scale that back to every 3 weeks max, does that work Kate?"

"Oh yeah Doctor, whatever you say is best, we will follow, right Rick?"

"Absolutely we will as he leans in and kisses her gently, and whispers, you're a great Mom already, this is just going to make it even better."

"OK one last thing and we'll have you on your way, and Rick this is more for you than Kate, **DO NOT RESEARCH** the internet, that's what the reading material Gayle is going to give you is for, it also references additional materials if you need questions answered. Remember every pregnancy is different, so don't Google a symptom for the health of your wife and children, Clear?"

Rick looks down, a little sheepish, and Kate and Alexis just smile, "I understand" he says after a few moments,

"Great, we'll see you in three weeks and you can always reach me through Gayle. Congratulations, I'm sure this is going to work out Great" as she hurries to the next door where they hear, "Good Morning, I'm Dr. Manning or Dr. T" growing fainter as they walk past the doors to the checkout station to make the appointments.

The ride home in the limo is cathartic to Kate, as she tries to gather her thoughts, pregnant was one thing, but twins? My God she didn't know how to take care of one baby, how could she take care of two? Rick and Alexis are seated at her sides, Alexis gently rubbing her hand and patting it, almost in rhythm to a song, Rick was just staring at her, with the biggest smile on his face, almost like bragging to the other boys, "Look what I did",

Finally, she whispers, "Twins?"

"Yeah Mom isn't that neat, I mean no one else I know have twins in their family, it's so cool."

"Babe, I know what you're thinking but you won't have to do this all alone, I'll be there, Alexis will, and we'll hire a nanny if it's two big for the three of us together, so stop worrying about the task of being a Mommy, you already are and are Great at it."

"Mom, kids at school tell me everyday how lucky I am to have a cool Mom, who really listens to me, and I know these babies are lucky to get you as their Mom, you already are the best, but Dad and I will be there to help you, so you just rest now, OK?"

She pulls her Lexi into a hug as she turns and kisses Rick sweetly, "You two, I don't know what I would do without you, I love our family."

"Well we love you too Mom, you were worth waiting for, and I know I'll learn how to be the best Mom just watching you. I love you and before your hormones go nuts just know that I may be only 16, well in a few weeks, but I am more mature, who took care of Grams and Dad when you were working" as the three laughed.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **6:00 PM Same Day**

Rick had started taking the health habits seriously as soon as they had gotten home. He had called his grocer and ordered fresh vegetables and organic chicken breasts as he made a Stir Fry with half of the normal oils and seasonings. Along with the main course he had fresh strawberries and cream and sparkling water to replace Kate's normal glass of wine. What made the meal so sweet was that he also chose the water, not making her feel left out. Once dinner was done, Alexis chased them both out as she cleaned up, and then came over to Kate's chair,

"You look tired Mom, you know what the Doctor said about fatigue, why don't you take a nap, I'll look after Dad, so he doesn't do anything crazy," as they both laugh. Alexis kisses her on the forehead, and before she has walked away, Kate is out like a light.

Rick is in his office, when a soft knock comes, one he has heard for many years and has been such a joy to him, "Come in Alexis, how's Mom."

"She just fell asleep Dad, she's exhausted, I wanted to talk to you about her, Grams and Grandpa Jim. You know Mom has been going over three times a week to do Grandpa's cleaning and laundry and shop for him, and she'll never complain but Dad, that's clear across town, and Mom is exhausted when she gets home. She also visits Grams" as Rick's eyes lift, "you didn't know that Mom visited Grams at least twice a week, doing things for her as well?"

"No Baby, I didn't I just thought she was meeting her for lunch on those days, not actually going to her and Chet's apartment, well her apartment now that Chet has passed. It's hard getting used to saying that, it's been 4 months already."

"Yeah Dad, 4 months that Mom has been going over to Grams, shopping for her, and making her some meals for her to heat up during the week, I think she even does her nails and you know how fussy Grams is about that,

I'm just saying Dad, it's too much for Mom, I can help but Grams lives 6 blocks from here and Grandpa Jim on the other side of town. I love the Loft, I grew up here and I would never want to leave it, but Dad, maybe you and Mom should look at getting a bigger place for the twins, and incorporate a place for Grams and Grandpa to live there as well, it's just a thought, but*"

"No Alexis, it's a great thought, but that kind of decision, will have to be made first by Mom and me, then we'll have our traditional family meeting but include Jim and Mother.

The only way it will work is if they think they are moving to help Kate with the babies. If they think for one minute, they are going to be a bother to us, they will plant that sword in the ground and won't budge, you know how stubborn they both are."

"Yeah Dad, I do, on both sides, wonder where I got it from. I just wanted to say, I am open to whatever will make it easier on Mom, Grams and Grandpa Jim. I'll be driving soon, and even if not, I can still keep my friends, so why don't you talk to Mom about it and see what she thinks."

"I will Honey and Thank You for really taking your role as Big Sister so seriously, I know you said you always wanted to be one, but I never thought that you were serious."

"Dad, I know I said it a lot when I was younger, mostly because other kids had brothers and sisters, but I'm glad you waited for Mom, she really has taken care of me since you two first met. She's going to be great, but Dad, Mom won't ask for help, we are going to have to force her to slow down, and I worry about her. I never want to go back to the days without, well first Jess, then Kate and Jess then finally Jess in heaven and Mom here to look over me," as a tear comes to her eye,

"I know Alexis, I know, and you know that we are both lucky, we got to be loved by two of the most wonderful women in the world. Jess knew what we both needed and made Mom and I see just how dumb we had been acting.

Now she's in heaven watching over us all, and we got Mom to be here and now bring two more little ones into this world. I don't know about you, but it sorta feels like Jess has set this whole thing up as well, doesn't it?" as he smiles with fond memories of a lady who left this world far too soon, but left a legacy of her love behind.

"I was thinking the same thing, but I didn't want to sound weird or anything."

Kate had awakened and been standing in the doorway for a few minutes and now chose to speak

"Lexi, you'll never be weird thinking about Jess, I talk to her every morning as if she were still here, she's my best friend, and one who loved us all so much. You talk about her whenever you want to Baby, she loved you, and loved us so never forget that.

I agree, I think this is one of her ways of letting us know she is still here and playing a joke on me every time I have morning sickness, you know how she loved to kid. I miss her, but I can never thank her enough for making this family what it is today."

Tears had filled Kate's eyes, as she muttered, "Damn hormones already, Seriously Jess, seriously you think this is funny," as Rick and Alexis pull her into a group hug.

"She's watching over us Kate just like she promised," Alexis says through her tears, "I know she is because she promised me, she would always be with us, and she never lied."

"I know Lexi, she's here now happy for us, I'm just so happy that she loved us like she did, she taught me what love really was" as Rick's printer decided to print a test page at that very moment, even though it had been powered off.

All three smiled, and knew, things were going to be OK, their Angel was watching over them.

TBC

A/N Please no blasting on Pregnancy facts, I'm a grandpa and never went through this. Next for those who said it was creepy to have signs of Jess show up, I believe in a higher power and have felt something guiding me out of danger in my life, on more than one occasion. Not trying to convert anyone but go with it for this story, especially given the Special Love and bond that Jess earned with us all in the past stories.

Special Note to the Guest, rudely suggesting enough of Jess, I feel sorry for you that it has taken you 4 versions of this story, (73 chapters), and you still don't get it. First question is if you hate it why are you still reading, next the children's part of Fan Fic is available if you can't grasp mature themes. I would be happy to explain it to you slowly if you had the courage to log in, rather than hide behind the Guest label. I don't write for the greatest number of reviews, and I am not shy about calling out immature and rude behavior of Trolls who have chased many authors away, such as this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Love's Journey 4

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, Parts 1,2,3, IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 and 3 please do so before proceeding with this, This is my AU interpretation of events from Season 2, all started during the Demming story arc.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

A/N I would like to thank all those sent encouraging messages and posts in regard to the negative Guest I referenced in the last post. I can't acknowledge you by email but Thanks to you all, I really don't give a darn about the number of reviews I get, and I have said it before, weak minds, with evil hearts throw out barbs and hateful words because they can hide behind an IP address and have chased some of my favorite writers away. This is a labor of love from each of us, if the story is not for you, move on, but the jerk yesterday pushed a button, Insanity doing the same thing in the same manner and expecting different results, so expect push back if you are a coward, log in and let's discuss, if not take your presence somewhere else.

Question about LJ 5, TBD, not sure how far this will take our couple, as for sex of the babies, unknown haven't seen the scans yet, and will probably wait till delivery.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

I'm just saying Dad, it's too much for Mom, I can help but Grams lives 6 blocks from here and Grandpa Jim on the other side of town. I love the Loft, I grew up here and I would never want to leave it, but Dad, maybe you and Mom should look at getting a bigger place for the twins, and incorporate a place for Grams and Grandpa to live there as well, it's just a thought, but*"

 **Castle's Loft**

 **8:00 PM Same Evening**

Kate and Rick have had a quiet dinner in, just trying to take in the fact that the Castle household was going to almost double, and soon. Alexis would be home for another year, then off to college, unless as she had hinted, she chose to stay in New York. The reason, to help her Mom and siblings, which would be her decision when the time came. As they were lounging on the couch, Kate's back against a sitting Rick whose arm draped over her, protecting her as he always did, he asked

"Kate, what do you think about moving from the Loft? I mean we can remodel if necessary and you want to stay here, and as for your Dad and Mother, we own the two suites below us, they could move into, and be closer to the kids."

"Good thought Babe, but I don't see my Dad going anywhere. He hasn't told me, but I saw his prescriptions when I took him to the pharmacy this week, and according to Lanie and the research I did, they are for advanced liver disease.

I'm waiting for him to bring it up, but Rick, I think he has less than a year, just praying now he gets to see these guys" as she gently rubs her stomach and a tear forms in her eye.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Kate, are you sure I mean a lot of drugs are prescribed for a lot of different things, it could be tha*"

"Thanks, Sweetie, but I need to face the facts of life, Dad won't be here much longer, and I need to come to terms and be at peace with him and myself. He started asking me a few months ago, "Are we good Katie, I mean is there anything I need to make right with you?", and I didn't pick up on it. It's his way of making sure we have forgiven each other so he can go in peace and leave me with you.

He's said more than once that he knows I'm in the best place in the world, as your wife. He's proud of you Rick, and so happy to have you as his Son, he doesn't use in law, just says my Son," she sadly smiles as she reaches up and takes his fingers into her hand.

"Well, is there anything we need to do, I mean I can have nurses there with him, or has he seen the specialists at MAYO, I have connections, I ca*"

"All sweet Rick, but I think he's really missing Mom and is ready to go, he's been so sad lately, not even the trips to the cabin cheer him up anymore, I can't even get him to go to a Yankee's game."

"Do you want me to ask him Kate, as a favor to me, to take some stress off of you? I mean he's not old, he's got a full life ahead of him, if he wants to fight."

"I think the fight is all gone, Babe, but yes, if you want, I think it would be sweet to talk to him, after the family dinner Saturday. Who knows, you might get him to change his mind,"

"More than likely, it will be these guys that do that" as Rick leans all the way down and gently kisses Kates midsection.

"Well, let's approach this with three decision trees,

Option One; we stay in the Loft, remodel as necessary, and if possible, move Martha and or Jim to the suite's downstairs.

Option Two; We look for a place big enough for our expanding family with existing or with land enough we can build guest homes, or in-law suites behind or attached to the main home.

Option Three; We forget all about looking for existing structures and build what you design, to suit you, our babies, parents, and who knows perhaps someday Alexis may want to visit with her kids down the road, God I can't believe I just said that, I need a drink."

"Rick, I think those three options are the course we need to decide on, and I would love to have Alexis in on the decision, she is going to be 16, and this would be asking her to change her life, even more so than her little brother and or sister is going to do."

"Thanks Mom, I love you for always thinking about me, my feelings and treating me like an adult" comes Alexis's voice from behind. "I'm sorry I didn't announce I was here, but Dad was deep into explaining the options, and I didn't want to interrupt. I'm sorry if that sounded like snooping"

"No Alexis, not at all, this is your home, and we want you to feel welcome where ever the physical location is, how much did you hear Sweetie?"

"Enough to know that I was right about Grandpa Jim, Mom we can't just let him give up, I know he's lonely but he has us, and now the babies to live for, hopefully he will see that."

"Lexi, we are going to try our best, but Sweetie, when you have lived as long as Grandpa, and Grams, sometimes they know what they want, and we need to be strong, even if that means what they want is opposite of our wants. I know it's hard but let's see what the next few days bring, OK?"

"You're right Mom," Alexis says through her tears, "It really is their choice, but we can make a good presentation for our side"

"I think we should sleep on it tonight, and if anyone has any ideas of suggestions we can talk tomorrow after dinner, does that work for your schedule pumpkin?" Rick says softly.

"Yeah Dad, right now this is the most important topic in my, well all our lives, so tomorrow after supper let's discuss the pro's and cons of each option. I gotta get a paper done, so I'm headed up, I love you Mom, Dad" as she kisses each on the cheek and up the stairs she bounds.

"Is she going to be OK Rick, I mean we forget she is still a young lady but even 16 years old is young to deal with these issues."

"She'll be OK Babe, she just needs a good cry right now and she doesn't want anyone to see it, you can check on her in about an hour, just to be sure, she loves Grandpa Jim and can't imagine her life without him," as he leans in and kisses her sweetly, "Frankly neither can I"

Kate and Rick begin to explore the options and are surprised to find the cost of Real Estate. Current listings near the loft were listed at over $500 per square foot and weren't nearly as nice as. Kate once had a case in a suburb named Brooksville, close enough to commute to the city, but also offering land and privacy.

Rick liked a city named Irvington, a little larger city and some homes offered as many as 14 bedrooms, and 8 baths, Kate quickly squashed the goal of trying to fill the house full of additional kids, she had barely gotten accustomed to being pregnant now.

After exchanging their first picks, and discoing some of the pros and cons, Kate was anxious about how Alexis. As she quietly made her way outside her room, she heard muffled sobs, gently knocking on the door, and opening it a crack,

"Hey Lexi, it's Mom, Can I come in for a few minutes?"

"Sure Mom," Alexis struggled to regain her composure as Kate sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sweetie, it's OK to feel sad, is there anything you want to tell me, I know you love Grandpa Jim, and he loves you, just listen to him brag about his brilliant Grand Daughter," as she smiles

"I know Mom, but it seems like every time I love someone they get taken away from me, I mean I loved Jess, and she's in heaven, now Grandpa Jim is not doing well, and as much as Grams tries to hide it, she's not well. I'm afraid that God is giving us twins, but is going to take you away too, and Mom, I just can't take that" as she breaks down in hard sobs and throws herself into Kate's arms.

Kate had never thought of that, and it rocked her to the core, but she had to stay strong for her Lexi, "Baby, that's not going to happen and you wanna know why? Cause we have a guardian angel watching over us all,"

"I'm sorry Mom, crying like a little girl, and you're right, Jess promised me that she would always be here to take care of us all in her letter, so you're right. I mean I'm sad for Grandpa Jim and Grams, but like you said, they have had a full life, and both are getting tired.

I always worried about you when you were the Detective, even before you and Dad got together, Jess taught me my prayers and we said them every night to protect you and bring you home safe. It worked then so now that Jess is closer to the big guy as she called him, I know we'll be OK. Thanks Mom, I love you,"

"Oh, Lexi I love you too, and I'll be here as long as you need me, OK? Now get some rest sweetie, big day tomorrow as we start planning for what's behind the door here," as she taps her stomach and smiles.

"Good night Mom, I know Dad will be up in a few minutes, and kinda tell him, I don't mind it as much as I complain, I love him checking in on me, making sure I'm safe"

"Lexi, you will ALWAYS be your Dad's little girl, no matter how big this family grows, you're his little girl and my first daughter, he'll be up in a few minutes OK? Good Night sweetie, I love you too," as she closes the door and tears fill her eyes. Alexis was worried about her going away, and when she said everyone, she loved was taken from her, that really hit home. She needed to talk to Rick to make sure they kept an eye on her, she didn't want anyone to ever feel as she had, especially her daughter

TBC

Dealing with aging parents/grandparents are part of life, and thus part of any journey of love. This was tough to write as my memories came rushing back, again Jess will be mentioned throughout this story, as homage to her contribution to bring the two together.


	5. Chapter 5

Love's Journey 4

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, Parts 1,2,3, IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 and 3 please do so before proceeding with this, This is my AU interpretation of events from Season 2, all started during the Demming story arc.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

"I know Mom, but it seems like every time I love someone they get taken away from me, I mean I loved Jess, and she's in heaven, now Grandpa Jim is not doing well, and as much as Grams tries to hide it, she's not well. I'm afraid that God is giving us twins, but is going to take you away too, and Mom, I just can't take that" as she breaks down in hard sobs and throws herself into Kate's arms.

 **Castles Loft**

 **Saturday 6:00 PM Family Dinner**

Kate, Rick and Alexis had been working hard to ensure that they had all the bases covered and were each prepared for their portion of Saturday's dinner. They decided to hold off on any announcements till coffee time, after they had all eaten, if not they along with the Grandparents would want to discuss the upcoming arrivals and forego the meal.

Rick and Kate also agreed that any talk to Jim would be better once he knew he was going to be a Grandpa again, not once but two times over, and perhaps that would spark the fight for life in him. Rick would pull him aside for a Father Son talk when the timing was right, just as Kate would use the love Martha had for her to try to influence her to accept their plan.

Alexis was the closer, she would put on the charm about her being raised an only child, and that if she didn't have Grams in her life as she was growing up, she would have had to listen to girl friends or their mothers to understand womanhood.

Then she would shift to Grandpa Jim and tell him just how important he was to her, to the family and that the twins would need him more than ever, since her Dad didn't always use common sense and it would be like three kids trying to raise each other.

Rick had arranged the car service to pick up Jim, then stop by Martha's and pick her up so they would arrive together. Promptly as 6:00 PM Eduardo buzzed announcing their guests who were on their way up to the loft. As the buzzer rang, Alexis opened the door to greet her Grandparents,

"Grams, it's great to see you, is that hat new? You look beautiful tonight" all came rushing out of her mouth as she hugged her Grandmother.

"Grandpa Jim, you get more handsome every day, are you sure there's no young lady I have to chase away, you handsome man you," she giggles and draws Grandpa Jim in for a hug. He holds her just a bit tighter, and a tad longer, and even Alexis can pick up that he seems to be trying to enjoy things he loved to remember.

Rick is next to greet his Mother, then Jim, hugging his Mother, and shaking Jim's hand as he drew him into a man hug.

"Great to see you both, we really have to make time to do this more often,"

"Yes, Yes, we do" Jim says with a sad tone he tries to disguise.

Kate finally makes her round first to her Dad, "Dad, I'm glad you could come, hope you're feeling better than earlier this week, seemed like you had a bug of some sort."

"Yeah, you know that bug that's going around, it just puts you out of sorts, hard to describe, you know" Jim tries to cover.

"Martha, you look beautiful as always, you have to tell me your secret to staying young" Kate kids,

"Lots of booze and men, not always in that order Kiddo," Martha laughs as Rick panics,

"Richard I'm completely sober, but it was priceless the look on your face" she laughs

"She practiced it all the way here in the car" Jim laughs, at first I thought she was tipsy too, then she filled me in how Rick and her always try to outdo the other in Gotcha's."

"Funny Mother, but you know you must pay for that," Rick smiles as the tension in the room is immediately gone and everyone seems to relax and smile.

Dinner is superb, everyone enjoying the standing Prime Rib, and all the fixings as Rick called them, he enjoyed cooking and it showed in his talent. As Alexis helped Kate bring out the coffee on the serving tray, Rick asked them to adjourn to the living room where he had his laptop powered up, but nothing displayed on the screen yet.

When they were all there, and enjoying their coffee, Rick announced,

"Well you probably thought it was weird us inviting everyone over for a dinner out of the blue, and Mother knowing you, you probably told Jim and I quote as he does his Martha imitation, "the kids are up to something James, mark my words, you'll see when we get there, I know my Richard" or words to that effect," as Jim is howling with laughter, holding his side, he is laughing so hard.

"Rick, it seems Martha isn't the only one in the family with acting genes, if your voice had been two octaves higher you would have matched her word for word and in the same tone."

Martha is laughing, then looks up and deep into her son's eyes and says "So what's up kiddo, I do know my son and by the look in your eyes you are busting to tell us something, good I do hope."

"Mother, I'm going to let Kate do the talking for a while, and Alexis is going to project on the screen as we go, so listen to Kate first then when she's ready the screen will also help reveal partly why you are here."

"Dad, Martha, first I want to say how much we all love you both, and how lucky we are to have you in our lives, I know I don't say it near enough, but you two are the cornerstones of this family. We are going to ask for your help," as she nods to Alexis who starts the presentation of a sonogram, showing two babies in the womb, "this isn't me yet, BUT we are pregnant with Twins" as she finishes a tear comes to her eye and Martha has her in her arms so quickly Alexis can't believe Grams could still move so fast.

"Oh Darling, Congratulations, Twins, My Lord Richard, you two certainly are making up for lost time."

Jim walks over slowly to Kate, and whispers something in her ear meant only for her to hear, "Mom's proud of you, her favorite author now the father of her grandkids she is probably dancing all over heaven" then he says loud enough for all to hear, "Katie, I'm so happy for you both, and I'm glad you're not on that damn police force anymore, I don't think I could worry enough for you if were still a cop."

Alexis walked over to Jim, "I'm going to take good care of Mom and my brother or sisters Grandpa Jim, if she won't do what the Doctor tells her I may have to call you and squeal on her" as she winks at Kate, who replies,

"Hey there girl I can still ground you," and laughs

"Not when it comes to your health Mom, Dad and Grandpa Jim already gave me permission to take care of you" she beams then walks over and hugs Kate in a big hug, sniffling to hide her tears of joy.

Martha looks at the screen and now she see's the first slide marked Option 1

"Richard you surely didn't hook up that contraption just to show us the sonogram, and by the look in your eye there is more news to share," she says with a smile

"Mother you're right, but this part of the presentation is Alexis's. Any time you're ready pumpkin, go ahead"

Alexis strode to the front of the couch with her remote for the computer in her hand.

"Grams, Grandpa Jim, you can imagine there is going to be some big changes in our family over the next 7 months, so we have to act now to be ready for them. I worry about Mom, especially if I am accepted into Stanford for early admission, who will be here to help her with the one adult and two baby children," drawing a laugh from all, including Rick who playfully says "Hey thought you were on my side traitor" and laughs

"As I was saying I'm worried about Mom and the additional workload she will have, plus the room for the twins, so Dad, Mom and I sat down and came up with three options. All of these are based on you both sacrificing some of your present life to help out, I know it's asking a lot, but we wouldn't do it unless it was the best option for all of us.

Option 1 is to expand the Loft, while Grams you move to Suite #304 directly below us, and Grandpa Jim you move to #302 across the hall from Grams. That way you both would be here if I am in school or Dad is on a book signing or away, I **WON'T** leave Mom by herself, it's just too risky.

Martha and Jim look at each other a bit surprised, but by the body language of each, very proud of their Granddaughter who is displaying the fierce loyalty and love for her Mom.

"Option #2 is more complicated and will take some time, which is why we need to decide as a family which one is best. As you can see there are some beautiful HOUSES to make a new home on the market, so far none meet all of the requirements but some are close enough we can have the renovations done in 5 months leaving us plenty of time before Mom delivers.

If we choose this option, there will be guest houses attached on either side of the main house, connected by a common breezeway, so you never have to go outside to come to the main house, so the twins and or I can just zip over to your place as well. No current home has this, so we would need to build it, with your input for layout and design, the only firm factor is the main home **MUST** have inside connections that have access by both.

Option #3 is the most time consuming, that is we purchase the land, design and build the home to the specifications that Dad, Mom, you and Grandpa Jim would like, but we need to hurry. Lead time for construction is 5-6 months after we get the permits."

"Dad, I think this next part is yours, as she steps toward her Dad, giving him a hug as he kisses her on her forehead "Good Job pumpkin"

"As Alexis said we need to come to a decision pretty quickly, since if we build from scratch, we have to add delays for weather, and just plain not meeting deadlines. We don't want to cut it that short and uproot Kate and the babies once she is home.

We want them to come home to the home they are going to grow up in. I know we blasted you both with a lot, but I'm going to stop here to see if either of you have any questions or concerns with any of the options or see another way."

"I think the plan is very well thought out Son, but what part would I play in this, I mean not much a Grandpa could offer the twins at their young age."

Alexis steps up and hits the heartstrings, "Grandpa Jim, I'm sorry and very respectfully I know you are wrong, I prayed for a Grandpa for years, it took until Dad found Mom, even before they married I called you Grandpa.

I always wanted to look at family albums and see the strong man that I called Grandpa before I was old enough to remember, but for me I had to wait a little longer to get mine.

The twins are lucky, you'll be here from day one, and Please don't rob them of one day of you in their lives, they will cherish the time, maybe not now, but when they are old enough like I do now, I cherish every minute of the time I have my Grandpa Jim" as a tear drops out of her eye, and Jim makes a swiping motion of his eyes.

"Any other questions?" as Rick gets the discussion back on track. "The next big thing to decide is location, we have talked,well the three of us, and at first thought if we move, we would sell the Loft.

Alexis reminded us that she may not like being so far away from home and urged us to keep the Loft in case she wanted to transfer to Columbia, she would live there, still only a train ride away from her siblings.

The two cities that are close enough for us to maintain all contacts in the city are Irvington and Brooksville. Here are some samples of homes, which are close to what we want,"

Jim interrupts, "Son there are no prices on these homes,"

Rick replies, "Precisely, money is not an object and we won't tell you which of us like which suburb better. Here are the slides so I think Kate, Alexis and I are going back to the kitchen to eat the desert you two can't have till you give us your opinion, you don't have to agree, but please discuss what you think would be best for us as a family."

"If that isn't a slick way of eating my portion of desert, I don't know what is," Jim laughs, a full laugh one that Kate had not heard in very long time. Maybe Rick was right, the two little bundles may have come along just in time to make her Dad want to live life again, she can only pray.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Love's Journey 4

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, Parts 1,2,3, IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 and 3 please do so before proceeding with this, This is my AU interpretation of events from Season 2, all started during the Demming story arc.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 6**

 **A/N** One guest asked what was going on with Jim and Martha, the short answer is age, and in Jim's case the clue was given about meds for his liver disease, a byproduct of his drinking. Hard to recognize, harder to accept that our parents grow older before our eyes and the tasks that were routine become a struggle

 **Previously**

 _"The twins are lucky, you'll be here from day one, and Please don't rob them of one day of you in their lives, they will cherish the time, maybe not now, but when they are old enough like I do now, I cherish every minute of the time I have my Grandpa Jim" as a tear drops out of her eye, and Jim makes a swiping motion of his eyes._

 **Castle's Loft,**

 **Immediately After Dinner**

Martha and Jim are passing the brochures and listing sheets, trying to see a price, well at least Martha was,

"No use looking for the price Mother, that is a copy of the one we redacted the price from so you couldn't pull your tricks" Rick smiles as he walks by freshening both coffee's.

"Why whatever do you mean Richard," as Jim just laughs and replies

"Might as well fess up Martha, as your lawyer throw yourself on the mercy of the family court" Her Dad's laughter brings a smile to Kate, who is still out of sight in the kitchen.

About 20 minutes later Martha summons them back to the living room. "Darling can you bring Jim's desert out here while we discuss our choices and issues, we see with this please?"

Alexis is first up and as she delivers the desert to Jim, she leans in and kisses him sweetly on the cheek, "Thanks for being here for me as much as you have been Grandpa Jim, I know I was a bit of a shock to you, not as much as my siblings but still a shock" she smiles as he returns her kiss on the cheek.

"You've been my Granddaughter long enough to know I am so very proud of you, I know at times it's been tough raising these two stubborn adults, but looks like all things are working out for the best."

Kate see's the gleam in his eye, the sparkle that had been missing, perhaps that's what authors were trying to describe when they wrote "the lights going out of their eyes," it certainly looked like the light had been turned on once again.

"Is everybody ready to hear what we think about this idea?" Martha asks as Jim has arranged the papers in the order they were going to discuss.

"The first option although the easiest, is not really long-term planning, or at least in our eyes," Jim begins.

"We're not sure, or are you at this point, how many times this scene will be repeated with more pregnancies, perhaps never again, and then again, perhaps more often than you are thinking now.

So, Martha and I both agree that option is out, leave the Loft for Alexis **WHEN** she returns, which once her siblings come wild horses couldn't drag her away, we both feel certain she will choose New York over California. She is a young lady now, and by then will definitely need some space, so the Loft is secure, and safe, close enough but not too close so it's ideal for Alexis, not the expanding family."

Rick steps forward and brings up the computer screen, and then takes his stylus and marks Option one off, lining it out.

"Any objections, Kate, Alexis?"

Both answer No, so Rick replies, "Thanks Mother, Jim, those are valid points I know I never considered, and make a solid case for foregoing this option."

Martha now addresses the family, "Richard the next option, buying an existing home and renovating brings back some horrible memories if you remember the house I bought when you first graduated college."

"Oh yes Mother, the pains are coming back now, repair one thing, find two more broken, it all looked so pristine from the naked eye, but Mother spent a fortune in fixing that place up and I think barely broke even if I recall,"

"Your recollection is correct Darling, except I didn't even break even after the fees and commissions, so I am hesitant for Option 2"

"Son, how long has it been since you bought a Used Car?" Jim asks Rick, "Probably since you could afford to buy a new one, and why is that? I know my parents could never afford to purchase new, and always bought someone else's problems, not saying that would happen with the house, but your Mother had a very bad reaction when this option was presented."

"Yeah Jim, you're right, I haven't bought a used car, hell I haven't bought anything used since I was secure financially. I hope that doesn't sound snobbish, but as you said Jim, it did seem that I always got a problem someone unloaded."

"Kate, Alexis What do you think now that we've heard from the wise ones in the family."

Kate nods to Alexis to go first, "Well Dad, I wasn't around for the tough times, as you and Grams call them, but you did raise me not to believe money grows on trees and to be frugal. I think after Grandpa Jim's used car analogy, I agree, I mean no matter how many inspections we had done, they miss things"

Kate smiles and says, "Thanks Dad, I always remember Grandpa's cars, seemed they spent more time in the repair shop than in his garage. I agree Rick, like Alexis said no matter how good or thorough the inspections are, things will be missed, it's just human."

Rick walks to the laptop and once again with his stylus, draws a line through option #2.

"Well that leaves us with one option, build from scratch, but we still have to decide where and the design of the home. Kate remember when we worked the Scarsdale case, where the golfer's wife faked her death, you fell in love with that house, well I have the plans from his architect right here.

I was secretly hoping we would all build new, I'm sure we will modify the plans to include the nurseries on both floors but this is a great place to start, IF you still like the home, Babe."

Kate is across the room, jumping into Rick's arms wrapping her legs around his body and kissing him madly. "You mean it, you have the plans for the Billy Piper home? I love you and you know how much I loved that home, but that was 4 years ago, how did you remember?"

Martha chimes in, "Darling he never forgets, especially if you break his favorite vase in a small party you held while he was out of town, you would have thought I burned the loft to the ground," as everyone is howling with laughter.

"This is going so smoothly, let's cut to the big question for you both," Rick has a serious look on his face,

"Are you willing to relocate to your own private house, attached to the main home as Alexis described by an internal breezeway to help us raise our growing family? You of course would always be welcome in the main home, we are even holding a room for each of you in reserve, but you would also have your private space."

Kate thought that Jim would be the one to be non-committal, but he jumped right in,

"Son, if you build it, I'll come, and the neighborhoods are both great, still close to my friends and my sponsor lives close so it's a win-win for me." Jim replied with a smile, it wasn't lost on Kate, that he had used a baseball terminology in his answer, giving her hope that the funk he had been in was almost if not already over.

"Darling, I agree with Jim, BUT I have one caveat in my agreement, If Alexis has not moved into the Loft, I can stay there during the height of theater season, you know how much Broadway means to me. Other than my stage friends, I will be delighted to be out of the city and have some room to watch my grandchildren grow, and perhaps even Great grandchildren."

"Bite your tongue Mother, I'm much too young to be a Grandfather and Alexis has several years of college, but I hope when she is ready you and Jim can be there to see them play in the countryside as well."

Kate steps forward, "OK, you did great EXCEPT you didn't answer the biggest question now that we decided to build, which suburb to we move to? Write your answer down on these sheets, and pass them to the table, then we count, and see which one we go for"

After handing out the paper voting slips, each selected a city, and dropped it into a plastic container, then enjoyed more desert and coffee. Then came the reveal, the votes were split 2 for each city, until the final vote was opened, Brooksville won by the slimmest of margins, and it was agreed that if the property could not be obtained there quickly and at Fair Market Value, they would pursue the city of Irvington.

Martha and Jim had already picked out the design of the in-law homes to be attached to the main home, both loving the exact same home and floor plan, making building and permits much easier. Now Rick and Kate would meet with the architect and describe how they would like the Golfer house as Alexis had called it modified.

Kate had just finished the dishes, with Alexis helping to dry when Jim asked,

"Katie, have you seen Rick, I'd like to talk to him a few minutes if he has time,"

"Of course, Dad, he's in his office lining up appointments with a Realtor for early next week, just go on in,"

Jim walked to Rick's office, knocked softly, and heard "Come In, doors open"

Rick could tell by his fathers-in-law's expression that something was troubling him,

"Rick, if you have a few minutes, we need to talk Son,"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Love's Journey 4

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, Parts 1,2,3, IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 and 3 please do so before proceeding with this, This is my AU interpretation of events from Season 2, all started during the Demming story arc.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previously**

"Son, if you build it, I'll come, and the neighborhoods are both great, still close to my friends and my sponsor lives close so it's a win-win for me." Jim replied with a smile, it wasn't lost on Kate, that he had used a baseball terminology in his answer, giving her hope that the funk he had been in was almost if not already over.

Jim walked to Rick's office, knocked softly, and heard "Come In, doors open"

Rick could tell by his fathers-in-law's expression that something was troubling him,

"Rick, if you have a few minutes, we need to talk Son,"

 **Castles Loft**

 **8:30 PM Same Day**

Rick looked up from his desk, and replied,

"Of course, Jim, what's on your mind?"

"Well, Katie doesn't do too good of a job of snooping through my medications, especially as a former Lead Detective but I think she may be worrying about a condition I have, it's known as **alcoholic neuropathy** , where the alcohol has killed the nerves or at least did some heavy damage and I get these pins and needles in my arms and legs from time to time.

There are other effects as well but knowing Katie her mind has gone right to worst case scenario, Liver Disease. Doc said I stopped just in time to keep that from happening, but he has me on these supplements as well vitamins since he knows I won't eat that stuff unless I'm forced to."

"Well Jim, considering what the choices, if you could classify your disease as that, I think the neuropathy is far better than cirrhosis of the liver or pancreatitis, and honestly I'm glad to hear that this is the diagnosis. You're right, Kate has been worried about you, but also trying to respect your privacy at the same time.

Your granddaughter is the one you need to take out for ice cream and explain to her that you are not dying in the next few months, we had a hell of a time trying to console her. You have to remember, her Mother walked out on her, Gina didn't stick around long enough to know what a mother did, Jess, well God Bless Jess but losing her was traumatic on us all, especially Alexis.

She has loved you from the day she met you and always referred to you as Grandpa Jim, so I think hearing the truth from you would ease both your daughter and granddaughter's mind."

"You're right Rick, it wasn't fair for me to hide this from Katie, and I had no idea that Alexis was so worried, I'll take care of it right away."

"Jim, WHY did you want to talk to me, I mean this is a topic you should be talking to Kate about, not that I'm any less of family, but I would hope Mother would come to me with an issue like this, before she went anywhere else."

"Well, I wanted you to know that according to two doctors as of last week, I'm not going anywhere soon, and it would be worth the investment to build my part of the new home. I don't want to miss a day with the little ones, and I need to be there for Katie this time, maybe I can makeup for all the times I wasn't."

"Jim, you need to forget the past, Kate has, she is just so happy that we have a blended family and to be honest, I think she was worried that Mother would drown you out, you know she can get loud" as he smiles.

"Martha and I have an understanding Son, she is a wonderful woman and beneath all that exterior she would die for anyone of this family, I respect her for the job she did in raising you as a Single Mom when times weren't as forgiving. You don't have to worry about us, we are best as your generation say buds" as he laughs and walks out the door.

From his desk Rick hears Jim say,

"Katie, Alexis, Martha, can I see you at the table for a minute, I have news to share with you"

A few moments later he hears, "Grandpa Jim don't you EVER try to hide something like that from us again, Mom and I love you and Grams loves you in her way so we're family, we take care of each other."

A large smile comes across Rick's face, yes, his little girl was not so little anymore, but still he was so proud of her, and especially happy how she adored Kate and Jim.

"Hey Rick, we'll be back soon, we're headed out for ice cream for the ladies and I, we'll bring you back something Son."

"Have Fun, see you in a little while" Rick knew this was Jim's time with his daughter, and as he heard the door close, let out a sigh of relief. It would be tough to move to a new home with one of the family cornerstones as Kate had called them, missing.

 **King's Realty**

 **Brooksville NY**

 **Monday 10:00 AM**

Rick, Kate and Alexis had gathered in Rick's office after dinner and Ice Cream with Grandpa Jim, to review some of the choices Rick had highlighted they should investigate. Alexis brought out the planning software, (Jess must have taught her how to use it, unknown to Rick or Kate) and created the timeline and major tasks.

"You remind me so much of Jess when you do that," Kate smiles, "did she teach you how to use the software?"

"Yeah, she did Mom, I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings but with so many stages of Project Innocence going on we had to track them. Dad usually writes the notes down on his napkins and who knows where they go.

We need a plan we can work to, we only have 5 months if we want to allow for any delays and that includes purchasing land, securing the permits, and hiring the General as well as special contractors."

Rick looks at Kate, who looks back and smiles, then they say, "Jess taught her well" in unison with their shared mind thing.

John King who owned King Realty was the only one who picked up the phone on a Sunday evening, and was anxious to meet the next day.

Rick, Alexis, and Kate made the 55 minute drive without any traffic, so to speak, and fell in love with the quaint homes as they passed through the main section that had once been a quaint little village, before growing into a full city with New York City commuters choosing to live there.

The site they were meeting at was 6 plus acres just minutes outside the town limits, but within a very short drive to the hospital, shopping and all financial institutions. Mr. King was there waiting for them, as they arrived and flashed a big smile as he exited his car. He looked successful, with his expensive shoes and suit, but he was also genuine.

"Welcome Ms. Alexis, Ms. Kate and Mr. Castle, thanks so much for meeting me here on location, I'm John."

"Hi John, this is our daughter Alexis, and my wife Kate and as you can see, we will be adding a few more children in the near future" he smiles as he holds Kate's hand.

"Well Congratulations and I hope we can find you what you need to accommodate the growing family. Rick when we spoke last night, we went through the laundry list of what the property had to have, including number of acres, city water, sewer, utilities, and access to high speed internet without blackout areas. This property meets every one of those requirements except, it's 6 ½ acres, you asked for 7 minimum."

Kate and Alexis had begun to walk the property and Kate was so impressed, at how well the owner had managed to keep most of nature intact, only clearing the land needed to build the homes on.

"Look Lexi, the trail that goes back to the deep woods, how far back does it go Mr. King?"

"It butts into the National Preserve about 2,000 yards deep into the woods, so nothing could ever be built behind or beside you."

"Rick you mentioned you have the plans in mostly rough out state, but you also wanted to connect two adjoining in-law homes to the main home with the breezeway, well the zoning here will allow multiple homes on this site, and you could break ground almost immediately.

I can have the paperwork taken care of in less than two weeks, you would just need to meet with your architect and finalize the plans for all units, before obtaining final permits."

Kate hasn't taken her eyes off a beautiful big Oak tree, just inside the area that would be saved in natural state, "That tree reminds me of when I was a kid and we would visit my Aunt, she had a big yard and I carved my initials in that tree," as her mind flashes back to a more innocent time in her life.

"Well Mr. King I gave you my target number I wanted to spend on the land, last evening, so where do we sit with that price range," Rick asks

"Oh, you are right at the number the owner would take for this," John replied

"How can you be so sure John?" Rick asked

"Because I own this property, my parents had planned to build out here, but illness took my Dad and my Mom wasn't going to move into her dream home without her other half as she put it. She died just a few months ago and I inherited this.

To be honest, Rick, I hadn't intended on selling it, that's why you didn't find it on any listings, but listening to your story and knowing that three families would make this home, made me change my mind. Off course I have other properties to show you if you would like to look some more"

Rick looked at Kate and Alexis, both agreeing this is the place, with their eyes, Rick wanted verbal confirmation, so "Kate, what do you think Babe, and Alexis do you think this would fit our Master Plan?"

"Rick, I want it," Kate smiled, "it seems like it would be perfect. Dad loves his cabin, so this is as close as we can come to giving that to him, he could walk the trail, and Martha loves the shops and I noticed some exclusive ones on the strip on the way in, so I'm all in."

"I agree Dad, there's plenty of room and you're outside the city but close enough if you need anything, it's ideal. Plus, not all areas will allow multiple housing to be built."

"Well John, what's next?"

"Well, I'll write up the contract, forward a copy to you and your attorney, when the language is all agreed upon, you and Ms. Kate sign, and I start pushing through the deed transfer. You should be meeting with your Architect and finalize the plans for the main home within the week, so we'll have those to apply for a building permit the moment the property is transferred."

"Rick, I just wanted you to know that I valued the property below market, because when I knew there would be love growing here, it made me regain some confidence in todays world. You could make 15% simply by holding on to this for a few months, but I have the feeling, it will be looking much different by then."

"Well, I'm the internal Project Manager Mr. King, and I can guarantee you it will be much different, it's going to be a wonderful environment for my siblings to grow up in. I was thinking we would offset the house Mom with the long drive, have it gated like the plans, and call this **The Castle** , what do you think?"

"I love it, and I'm sure your Dad does as well, he's already on the phone with our attorney making it happen. He's so good to us Sweetie, he said once that Life and Love are journeys that we only get to do once, and we should never waste a minute of either."

"He's right Mom, it took a while to get you on the right course, but it's turning out to be a fantastic ride through life, well for me anyway. I gained a Grandpa, a Mom, now twin siblings, and all because two people who loved each other had the courage to finally admit it. I love you both, more than you know." Alexis turns to wipe her eye, and suddenly something must have gotten in Kate's as well since both were watering.

TBC

A/N We'll stop here discussion with the architect, and the excitement of breaking ground, for anyone who has ever built a home nothing ever goes wrong, Right? This part might not have all the action you want but is needed to setup the next phase, Life with twins.


	8. Chapter 8

Love's Journey 4

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, Parts 1,2,3, IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 and 3 please do so before proceeding with this, This is my AU interpretation of events from Season 2, all started during the Demming story arc.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 8**

 **Previously**

" _Rick, I want it," Kate smiled, "it seems like it would be perfect. Dad loves his cabin, so this is as close as we can come to giving that to him, he could walk the trail, and Martha loves the shops and I noticed some exclusive ones on the strip on the way in, so I'm all in."_

" _I agree Dad, there's plenty of room and you're outside the city but close enough if you need anything, it's ideal. Plus, not all areas will allow multiple housing to be built."_

 **Castle's Car**

 **In Route to Loft, Same Day**

As they return to Rick's car, thank God he had brought the Escalade, not the Ferrari, the talk and banter was endless. Alexis had opened her iPad to the software and was taking notes as each spoke. Capturing action items, discussion items, follow up dates, responsible parties, yeah, Jess had taught her the basics of Project Management for sure.

"Babe, I know you loved the Piper House, that Alexis is calling the Golf House, but just off the top of your head is there anything you would change as you walk in the doors?"

Kate thinks for a minute "Actually yes Rick, the Office is much too small for you, plus now that we're going to have the room, I think perhaps an additional office, offset from yours, with privacy doors would be nice for me, and eventually the kids to do homework."

"Mom, that's a fantastic idea, no matter how fancy a desk Dad bought me, I never seemed to have space enough in my room, so I think that would be great."

"Alexis, put it down both issues I agree with you both, we can talk to Chic our architect when he comes over, I left him a voice mail once I was sure we were going to purchase the property."

"When was that Darling husband of mine, when did you know it was the ideal location for us?"

"When you and Alexis spent so much time in front of that Oak Tree just outside the cleared space, I knew then that this location would bring back good memories, so I called Chic while you two were talking."

"Mom, I know it's rushing it, but how about the nursery, or nurseries, I know you said you wanted one on each floor, and depending on where the Master Bedroom is going to be, perhaps you will need to have one of those on each floor as well, if that makes sense?"

"It's a great idea Alexis, are you free tonight pumpkin, I think Chic has acknowledged us for 7:00 PM, hang on," as he pushes a button and says "read incoming text " a voice from the console comes on and replies, "retrieving unread text from Chic, no last name, Hey Ric got your text confirmed for tonight 7:00 PM your luft" as they all laugh when the BOT mispronounces the Loft.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **7:00 PM Same Day**

Chic arrives right on time, and as the buzzers sounds, Alexis is at the door in a second,

"Hi, I'm Chic, we have an appointment with Rick and Kate tonight?"

"Hi Chic, I'm their daughter and the project manager for the construction, so I hope you don't mind but I'll be sitting in tonight" as she smiles, "Please come in, may I get you something to drink, Coffee, Tea, Water, I can give you a beer, but if you want liquor Mom and Dad will be right here, I'm still too young."

Chic smiles and replies, "Thanks Alexis, water would be just fine" as he follows her into the family room and lays out his plans on the table Alexis had setup.

Kate and Rick emerge from the office area, and both had swollen lips, probably how I got my little brother or sister Alexis thinks, so cute that at their age they still act like teenagers.

"Chic, I'm Rick Castle, I worked with you a while back, when"

"I thought the name sounded familiar, yeah, this is some of my work if I recall, it was a mess when you bought this building Rick,"

"I see you remember the nightmare project faster than the good ones, I was going to say the Martha Rae Rogers Buildings in our Washington Heights Reclaim project, but yes you have done both."

"Rick before we get started on this, I want to show you something," he fiddles in his pocket and pulls out an AA chip with 15 years stamped and embossed.

"I have you to thank for this, when I first got sober no one would even talk to me, you hired me, and I'll never forget what you said to me that day. "Chic, we all deserve second chances, make the most of yours, I'm pulling for you and the only one who can stop you from succeeding is you."

Rick blushes as Kate smiles up at him, and Alexis just beams, she had heard countless stories over the years of how her Dad had been there and or made a difference in so many lives.

"Well Chic, all I did was hire you for a job, quite frankly the weaker architects didn't want to touch, but you pulled it off, and it's still here, still sound and still home," as he smiles.

"So, what's next and how can I help you make it come true, Rick, Kate, Alexis?" Rick really appreciated it when Chic included all three in the discussion, too often many would talk to him, and ignore Alexis, or even Kate, and that was an instant rejection to him.

"Well, perhaps you can't see it yet or you're being polite about a woman's weight and or size, but we are expecting twins in about 6 ½ months so we need this to move quickly." Kate is absolutely glowing as she mentions the babies.

Alexis reaches into a folder she has brought with her, "Chic, I may be a teenager but I have had a great teacher, here are the tasks we need to get done. These are the ones that need your input so when we wrap up tonight, can we get dates you will have them completed by, say within 3 calendar days, not business days.

We'll use Calendar days for all deliverables going forward. We don't have the typical 11 months, Mom is delivering in a little over 6 months, and building one-month safety time we need completion in 5 months."

Chic is speechless, "Wow young lady who ever taught you did a heck of a job, that by far was the most prepared I have ever seen from a first meeting with a client."

Rick and Kate look at each other and mouth, Jess, and then share a brief sweet kiss.

Alexis had a checklist for each phase of the build cycle, including the purchase contract which she handed over to Kate, then they all got busy in examining the drawings, and potential changes to make.

Kate's hormones kicked in, and one minute she was so excited, the next she sat in tears, about leaving the Loft and so many memories,

"Mom, I'll be here so you're not leaving it permanently, you can come and visit the Loft anytime you want, but I'm betting once you, Dad and the twins are settled into The Castle, you won't have to visit."

Kate couldn't believe there were so many decisions to make, colors layout, appliances, and with each category came more choices, it was overwhelming, and once again she sat in tears. Chic looked up in sympathy at Rick,

"Babe, you make your decision today, if you don't like it when you see it, or some other component we change, the only thing we can't change is the layout, I mean we can't have the garage on the left side then decide,

"Hey Chic, just flip every room to the opposite side because I want the garage on the right side," as they laugh, it stops the tears for now.

Chic has pulled up a clip from the classic movie "You've Got Mail where Tom Hanks is the architect to a rich client who wants to change everything because of a refrigerator, and this does ease Kate's mind.

"Tell you what Kate, we can color code Alexis's spreadsheet for you, so you know, one color will be for those decisions that can be changed up to two weeks before your move in date, mostly colors or wall designs, and decorating. We'll use another color that would say be careful, this can be changed but may be out of our control based on availability, and the last color, that once you make the decision, you pretty much have to start all over again if you want to change, those are the least and won't seem so overwhelming to you, Does that help?"

Kate smiles through her tears, and replied,

"Yes, it helps greatly, I was just getting so lost and I don't want to mess up our new home, so Chic, if I choose something that sounds weird, please let me know that I might want to think some more, OK?"

"Yes Mam, and don't worry, my wife and I have 3 kids, all grown now but I relived the heck with my daughter just last year when they moved back in temporarily," he smiled.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Two weeks Later**

Martha and Jim had joined the family for what Alexis called the unveiling of The Castle, an Architects drawing of what their new home would soon look like.

Chic has just arrived with the Architects drawing of The Castle and as a surprise also had a model home with all of the rooms built to scale with the real home and included the two in-law suites for Martha and Jim. It was a very special addition that showed just how much Chic wanted his clients to love what they had worked together to created.

"Well here we are, I hope I captured all of the details BUT if anything, we discussed is not included in this model, PLEASE point it out."

"WOW Mom, is that what our new home is going to look like?"

Kate had forgotten that only her and Rick had seen the Scarsdale home, and this was the first for the rest of the family.

"That's it Sweetie, I love how the two houses connect in the back side to the breezeway, that way the twins can go check on the Grandparents in a few years" she laughed.

"Kate you didn't specify, but this is New York so I added the heat to the breezeway as well as AC in the summer"

"That's perfect Chic, now if we could just get these permits straightened out, Rick's got his attorney working with John King to expedite, we hope to break ground next week,"

Martha and Jim were getting into the mood now, eagerly waiting till the actual building began on what had become officially, "The Castle"

Rick sat back and just smiled, how far they had come, he stole a look to heaven and saw one star seem to twinkle just a bit brighter than the others, no one had to tell him, everything was going to be just fine, regardless of the hurdles, they had it covered.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Love's Journey 4

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, Parts 1,2,3, IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 and 3 please do so before proceeding with this, This is my AU interpretation of events from Season 2, all started during the Demming story arc.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 9**

 **Previously**

" _Well here we are, I hope I captured all of the details BUT if anything, we discussed is not included in this model, PLEASE point it out."_

" _WOW Mom, is that what our new home is going to look like?"_

 _Kate had forgotten that only her and Rick had seen the Scarsdale home, and this was the first for the rest of the family._

 **2 Months Later**

 **On Site of The Castles**

Alexis Castle was not happy, she was in route to the work site for a surprise visit to see why it seemed like the project continued to fall further behind each day. She had spoken to her Dad, Mom and their architect Chic to try to understand if there had been a reason, anything justifiable. She also got clearance from her parents to take whatever action was required to get the project back on track.

The car slowed, and stopped about 100 yards from the Construction site, normally a buzz of activities, with trucks coming and going, at least that had been the pattern with the first two contractors. This was the Carpentry Phase, and should have been finished two days ago, but the foreman was reporting it would be 10 more days of work, putting the entire schedule behind.

As Alexis quietly makes her way down the trail she gets more angry with each step, there before her is the crew, including the foreman gathered around a laptop watching some video, she didn't ask, what she didn't really want to know. Heeding advice from Kate, she stepped back and waited, for over 30 minutes, long enough for any lunch breaks still no movement. Finally, she had enough, and stepped forward.

"Which one of you gentlemen is the foreman of this crew?"

A middle-aged man with a paunch starting, stepped forward and said, "I am, not only the foreman but I own this company, who wants to know?"

"Do you have a name or just foreman?" Alexis asked coolly

"The name is George Brooks, and again I ask, who is asking?"

"Well George get your crew and get out, you're fired. The person who is asking is Alexis Castle, the project manager of this she spits out."

"Wait a minute, you're just a kid, you can't fire me or my crew, under what authority,"

"Oh, that's not debatable, check your bank account, we stopped payment on your last two checks since you have done nothing but play cards or watch porn, which is grounds to dismiss you, have your lawyer call mine, I doubt you could understand the words."

The Sheriff Department then shows up and escorts George and his crew off the property, making sure they had taken all of their personal property, and an hour later Glenn Hanlie Construction is escorted on, and immediately goes to work.

"We should be able to get you back on schedule by the end of the week, Ms. Alexis, it was smart of you to hang the cameras from the trees to check on the progress.

"Thanks Glenn, please call me with any problems, unless I hear from you, I expect completion of this phase in 5 days. Then you move on to the interior, is that what you understand?"

"Exactly Ms. Alexis, we'll make it right, and thanks for the confidence, I'll email you pics of the progress at the end of each day,"

"Great and thank you," finally things start to go right, she thinks, not knowing what is going on at home.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **1:00 PM Same Day**

Kate had felt a little weak for a few days, but she didn't want to raise any concern. She just figured the twins were draining her more than usual, now that the first trimester was over. She was walking to Rick's office to take her husband a fresh cup of coffee, he had been banging keys on the keyboard for over two hours without stopping. Suddenly she felt faint and then she saw darkness,

Rick heard the clanging of the server tray falling to the floor and was out of his seat in a flash. His heart was in his throat as he saw his pregnant wife slumped on the floor with the coffee and utensils scattered all around her,

Martha appeared at the top of the stairs, and Rick yelled out "Call 9-1-1 Mother Quick, it's Kate"

Martha grabbed the land line and remained calm as she walked the dispatcher through Kate's conditions, and answered questions as best she could, weak pulse, irregular breathing, get here quickly, please. She then call Eduardo and had them prepare for Emergency Protocol, one elevator locked and ready to bring the Rescue Squad to the floor and all parking cleared for easy access to the doors,

"Richard Darling I'm sure she will be OK", as she brought a cold cloth and gently wiped her brow, "you must remember not to panic, it's not good for Kate or the babies, I know it's tough but you must stay calm for them, they can sense fear even at this age" as she takes his hand.

Rick had slid a pillow under Kate's head and spread the throw over her, he was afraid to move her, for fear of causing more damage. He repeats over and over,

"Come on Kate, wake up Babe, it's me, OK, come on, now you'll be fine"

After what seems an hour, in reality less than 5 minutes has elapsed, Kate's eyes flutter and she stirs,

"Hey Babe, you fainted, just stay where you are the Medics are coming to check you out, I'll be right here, OK?"

Martha had gone into the hall and was directing the Medics into the Loft, and as they took over, Rick just leaned down and kissed Kate, "I'm right here Babe, not going anywhere OK? Just stay calm and let these guys do their job, please"

Kate looked so weak, and tired, and Rick was kicking himself for not being more attentive to his wife and unborn children. One medic told him he couldn't ride in the ambulance, Ricks response was to push him out of the way and climb in,

"Like Hell, this is my wife and I'm going with her."

A senior member of the crew just quietly shook his head in approval and the ambulance was off to NY Presbyterian Hospital. Kate was still feeling faint, but did groan as the IV was inserted, Rick sat on the other side of the Medic attending Kate holding her hand and just talking to her quietly and calmly.

"She has a deep fear of hospitals and being alone, so I'm not leaving her till she is awake and knows what's going on" he tells the senior member of the crew.

Kate opens her eyes and is surprised to see the medic, and then Rick holding her hand,

"Rick, what happened, I was going to the office to bring you coffee, then the lights went out"

"You fainted Babe, but we're going to get you checked out, I already called Dr. Manning she's meeting us at the ER, so you'll be in good shape soon, OK?"

Kate can see the worry lines on Rick's face, he didn't mention and she's almost afraid to ask, but she has to,

"Rick, the babies, are they OK?"

"So far from what we can tell that's why Dr. Manning is on her way to make sure, don't worry Babe everything will be fine,"

Dr. Manning is not only meeting them, but she is outside the ER Doors shouting commands to the staff there as the ambulance pulls up,

"Hey Kate, if you wanted to change appointments a simple phone call would have worked" she smiled, trying to get her to relax some.

"Rick, I know you're worried, but let me do my thing, give your wife a kiss, and I promise you I'll come and get you as soon as I can, OK?"

Rick frowns, and Kate whispers, "Hey it'll be OK, I'll be fine don't worry Hun, Dr. T will take care of us,

Rick holds back the tears as he kisses her, "OK but I'll be right here, OK?" See you in a bit"

Rick is sitting in the ER chairs eyes on nothing but the door that Doctor Manning went through with Kate, 45 minutes earlier, when he is confronted by not one but two very concerned Red Heads.

"Dad, Where's Mom, how is she, is she going to be OK, how about the babies,"

"Easy pumpkin, so far Mom is fine, Dr. Manning is taking care of her, we'll know more soon, all we can do is wait,"

"Richard Darling, I called Jim on the way here, he should know what's going on and I have a feeling Katherine is going to want to see him as well, I hope you're not angry"

"Of course, not Mother, Thank You" as he hugs her and kisses her cheek.

Jim walks through the doors just as they break the embrace,

"What's going on Rick, is she OK?"

"Hi Jim, Dr. Manning is taking care of her, so far all we know is she fainted, and appeared very weak, nothing more, she was awake and pissed off we called the 9-1-1 when she was in route here."

"That's always a good sign son, a pissed off Katie means she' feeling more like herself."

Rick is pacing, and Alexis doesn't have the heart to try to stop him, she's worried about her Mom and siblings as well, let him pace if it releases some energy, then Doctor Manning is in front of them,

"Rick, Alexis, is it OK to discuss Kate's case?"

"Of course, Dr. Manning, this is my Mother, Martha Rogers, and Kate's Dad, Jim Beckett so absolutely we are family.

"Let's go to the conference room, then I'll let you see her, OK'

All four file behind the doctor and are on pins and needles to hear what's going on with Kate.

"Well Rick, Alexis you warned me she was a tough patient the first time we met, she has been pushing herself far too hard, and the fainting spell was brought on by exhaustion, plus I don't think the vitamins are strong enough to help with the load she is carrying.

I want to admit her and keep an eye on her for the next 2-3 days, which I know isn't going to make her happy, but next will make her even less happy. She is confined to Bed Rest for the remaining pregnancy, it's the best option for the twins."

"Does she know this yet Doctor?" Alexis asks shyly,

"Not yet, I gave her a mild sedative and she's sleeping now, but I'll tell her if you wish."

"Thanks Doctor, but as long as she knows it's coming from you, she may not like it, but she'll do anything to keep her babies safe," Rick replies,

"How soon before we can see her," Jim asked,

"She should be up in her room in about 30 minutes, but Rick, Alexis it might be good if you see her back here in the ER, she seems very nervous here, it would help calm her."

"She hates hospitals Doctor, a symptom of when she was on the NYPD, she spent too many nights here getting treated for God knows what, she never told me half the time, "Jim said sadly

A few minutes later, Rick and Alexis find seats on opposite sides of a sleeping Kate Castle, each stroking her with gentle touches to assure her she wasn't alone. Her eyes flutter open, to see Alexis wiping a tear out of her eye,

"Hey Lexi, none of that OK Baby, I'm OK, just tired."

"I know Mom, I should have worried more about you than the damn house, I'm so sorry."

"Sweetie, this is not your fault, it's just my body being tired from the little rascals here as she points to her bump"

"Kate, Dr. Manning wants to keep you for a couple of days, so far everything is OK, the twins are good, but she wants to be sure nothing is hiding from her."

Kate rolled her eyes, then looked at Rick, "I figured as much, hey if it' best for us as she pulls Alexis and Rick towards her, OK, I'll be good this time"

"Mom, thank you I would be worried to death if you went home now, you really need some rest so when you come home, Dad and I have taken over everything."

"She's right Babe, Doctor Manning wants you on Bed Rest till the little ones arrive, so please don't get upset, OK?"

Kate looks disappointed then smiles slowly, "Again, if this is best for us, OK, I don't like it, but I'll do anything to insure the babies are healthy and you and Alexis don't worry yourselves to death"

"Babe, your Dad and Mother are here so Alexis and I are going back out to the waiting room while they move you to your room, we'll be there as soon as you're settled, OK? As he kisses her sweetly and looks deep into her eyes, "I love you, more than life, so we're going to make sure we take care of you."

Alexis leans in and kisses her on the cheek, "I love you Mom we'll all see you in a few minutes, "

They leave Kate, with Rick not taking his eyes off of her as he backs out of her cubicle, till he almost falls, Kate smiles and waves and then he waves and turns.


	10. Chapter 10

Love's Journey 4

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, Parts 1,2,3, IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 and 3 please do so before proceeding with this, This is my AU interpretation of events from Season 2, all started during the Demming story arc.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 10**

 **Previously**

 _I want to admit her and keep an eye on her for the next 2-3 days, which I know isn't going to make her happy, but next will make her even less happy. She is confined to Bed Rest for the remaining pregnancy, it's the best option for the twins."_

 **Castle's Loft**

 **One Month Later**

Rick is witnessing the strain and stress the twins are placing on their mother, and he is growing more worried by the day. Kate has been a surprisingly good patient, obeying all of the Doctor's orders walking only when he or Alexis or in some cases Jim (when he just happens to stop by), and has been even eating the foods she didn't like. She has tried not to be snappy, and when she does, she is quick to apologize, so pregnancy is going better than he expected, but he is still worried.

Alexis has taken charge of the home building project, "The Castle" as it's now called, and involves her Mom by Skype calling as she walks through the home each day, almost like Kate is there as well. The major decisions are still Kate's such as wall colors, the final choice of the brick for the front and matching two story fireplace.

As the Spreadsheets are completed and checked off, Kate thinks of Jess, and silently thanks her for her organizational skills, and how she took the time to teach Alexis, not bragging but her daughter had turned out to be one heck of a project manager, respected by those working on the project and feared by those she had fired and in one case sued.

Martha continued her charade of acting auditions, they all knew it was an excuse to leave the loft and join with her friends for lunch or some charity event. The Lost Innocence Project was entering it's 5th phase, with no signs of slowing down, and the profits from the series of novels, were more than enough to fund the continuing development.

In addition to the profits, the project was also the recipient of a rather large donation when Steven Cannell died, a great friend of Rick's and a regular for poker games for years. He left a sizable portion of his estate to the foundation that managed the Lost Innocence Project.

" **The Castle"**

 **3 Months Later**

Alexis is excited, she is doing the walk through of "The Castle" and as she slowly pans the camera to every conceivable angle, Kate laughs, and then tears come to her eyes as she see's the little extra touch Alexis has added. In the atrium, Alexis has had the stars illuminated through the ceiling but if you looked closely, they formed the shape of an Angel, with the words, "Here to watch over you Always" underneath. It wasn't gaudy or bold but a very sensitive touch, that only the family or those who knew to look for could see.

"Do you see it Mom, I hope it's OK, because if you don't want it on, you just have to flip one switch like this, and the lights will go off"

"Oh, baby I love it, I know Jess is with us, I mean look at me, 8 months into this pregnancy. We had those close calls, but somehow a miracle happened, and the babies are OK and so am I, just so very tired.

I wish I could be there with you walking through the new home, but these guys are kicking pretty hard now. One of them hates green vegetable, because every time I have a serving, they kick me to get even," she laughs

"Soon Mom, we will all be out here soon. You just rest, that's what the doctor said, and there will still be plenty of things to do, plus those little ones will keep us all on our toes."

"I know, I'm sorry I messed up your planning, we would have been moving next week, but the Doctor wants us to stay close, just in case"

"Mom, you didn't mess up anything, the house will have time to get all of the paint smells and all of the aromas out that could bother the little guys when we come out, I hired a company to remove all the allergens so you wouldn't have to worry. If I could I would capture the smell of the Loft and infuse it, but like Dad said,

"Let's make a new set of memories there, it's a new chapter in all our lives."

 **Castles Loft**

 **Later that Day**

Rick walked into the bedroom to find Kate crying,

"Hey Babe, What's the matter do you need me to call the doctor, can I get you something?"

"Rick, sit here beside me OK, just for a minute. You want to know why I'm crying, because I'm happy, even after all the rotten things I did to you, and others you kept loving me, and even when I thought I had lost you, Jess made things right.

I guess I'm crying because I miss her, I wish she could see all the good in this family and it's because of her "Art of Forgiveness" and her love."

"Babe, she knows, and she's been a part of everything we have done. Sometimes I swear Alexis is half you, half her, somehow my little girl grew up on us and now at 17 will be leaving us soon.

I'm just so happy that she loves you and these guys, even though she is still bugging me to find out if they are brother or sisters, she needs to know for the nursery, she says," they both laugh.

"Rick, I don't know what we would have done without her, she drove the whole project and never let any of her grades slip at all, I'm so very proud of her."

Suddenly Rick see's a spot of blood on the sheet covering Kate,

"Babe, are you cramping and hurting?"

"Maybe a little"

"Don't get upset but I'm calling 9-1-1 and Dr. Manning, I think the twins want to come now, you're more than spotting and we need to get you to the hospital."

Rick yells out for Martha, and they follow the same drill as the last time, Eduardo has blocked off the parking space in front, elevator standing by and the ambulance in route all in the matter of a few minutes.

 **NY Presbyterian Hospital**

 **35 Minutes Later**

Kate is once again greeted by Dr. Manning, at the ER Door, making her feel so much more at ease, "Hi Kate, Rick tells me his kids are like him, not wanting to follow our plan, let's get you inside and check things out. Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fi actually I hurt like hell, the cramping is killing me, and I get dizzy even just laying here"

"OK Kate we got you, just try to relax"

"I'm relaxed, tell one of those little guys down there, that this isn't a tryout for the NFL as a kicker", she tries to joke but is in obvious pain.

"Rick, I need you over there, I 'll be back as soon as I can" as Doctor Manning motions to the waiting area,

"Babe, kiss me before I go back, I love you, I have loved you since I met you, "

"I Love you Kate, I know you'll be fine, let Dr. Manning take care of you and our family, please?" as he kisses her sweetly and quickly.

Martha has called Jim and Alexis, and all are on their way. Rick walks slowly to the waiting area and for the first time let's the tears flow, he is afraid, truly afraid for his wife and his twins. These eight months of holding up, being the strong one, playing the role, it's caught up with him, and now he can't help but go to the worst-case scenario.

He typically isn't a religious man, but he see's the chapel right across from where he's sitting, and something leads him to go, even if it's to sit for a few minutes in solitude. As he enters the chapel, he hears the music playing very softly and reverently and is comforted by the atmosphere, almost like someone or something is with him.

He is still, and gathers his thoughts, then speaks softly asking for God to have mercy on his wife and new children, and to protect them, spare Kate from pain, and allow them to all return home together to be a family, something that was so important to not only him, but also Kate, Alexis, Jess, Martha and Jim. He bows his head for a few minutes, then lights a candle, leaves a donation, and starts to make his way to the door when he see's a figure standing there.

"Katie will be OK Son, but you came to the right place to get your thoughts straight. She's tough, just like her Mom was, so what do you say we go talk to your Mother and Daughter, they were both worried about you. I'm sorry I interfered with your privacy,"

"No, No, Jim that's fine, Thanks for being here. I guess I know now what people mean when they say all they can do is pray."

"Think positive son, I know things are going to be OK, we have two guardian Angels watching over them, Jo and Jess so just trust, OK?"

It's almost 4 hours later before Rick see's Dr. Manning headed toward the family.

"Rick, can you gather the family and meet me in the conference room please," trying not to show any emotion in her voice or actions.

After they had gathered around the same table, they had talked 8 months earlier, Dr Manning began,

"I'm not pulling any punches Rick, it's good you saw her hemorrhaging when you did, she had lost a great deal of blood, and her vitals were not anywhere near where they should be. We gave her 3 units of blood, and re-hydrated her, but Rick, I had to take the babies, they are in the Neonatal intensive Care Unit (NICU), and currently stable.

I have called in one of the best specialists I know dealing with pre-mature births and he will be here later this afternoon, his name is Dr. John Chambers, and has worked for celebrities so he's the best Rick"

"Does Kate know what happened, I mean has she woken up yet?"

"She was just coming around and I thought you and Alexis should be there when she does, I would like for you to tell her, and also we will need names for the Birth Certificates, but I'm not revealing the sex of them until Kate hears it at the same time."

Rick smiled, "Thanks Doctor Manning, she has fought the urge so many times to find out, I'm glad we'll do this together.

Kate is just coming around as Rick, Alexis and Doctor Manning come into her room,

Alexis on one side, Rick on the other. She looked so pale, so weak and so tired.

"Kate, how are you doing, is the pain down to one Truck or are still feeling like a whole fleet ran over you?"

"It's getting better, now that my family is here, everything is better" as she looks first at Rick, then Alexis.

"Well, it's good Rick spotted your bleeding when he did, we gave you blood and fluids but Kate, I had to deliver the twins, early there was no other option." Kate's face turns ash,

"Are they*"

"They are stable in the NICU, and I've called in a specialist who will be here this afternoon, to supervise their care. Now I'm waiting for the big question, don't you want to know if the nursery should be blue or pink?"

"I thought you had already told Rick, Babe don't you and Alexis know yet?"

"No Kate, we are all finding out together, just like we planned."

"Well Doctor Manning, what color should the nurseries be then?" Kate manages a smile through her exhaustion.

"Short answer, Both, One Boy, One Girl. Your daughter arrived first and 12 minutes later your Son made his worldly entrance. Your son weighs just an ounce shy of 5 lbs., while his sister was 4 lbs, 7 ounces, and although the ideal weight is a minimum of 5 pounds each I think we are going to be good, both passed all of the early tests and again will be monitored by Dr. Chambers and his team, I expect 2-4 week stay in the NICU but we'll know more later."

Rick leaned in and kissed his wife, "You did a great job Mom, I love you so much."

Alexis leaned in and kissed her Mom on her cheek, "Super Mom like you always have been to me, I'm so happy you're OK Mom, we were so worried."

"Just one thing we need Kate, Rick, names to put on the Birth Certificates, you can tell me later if you need time to decide"

Kate looks up at Rick, "Are you sure Babe, these are the ones,"

Rick takes her hand in his, and brings it to his lips kissing it, "I'm sure Babe"

"Well Doctor, welcome Johanna Martha, and James Richard Castle to our family, twins will probably cut it down to J&J, but we'll keep the full names as long as we can."

"Great, I'll take care of that, and Rick, Alexis can you give Kate about an hour to rest and get changed, then you can bring your parents up as well,

"Sure," as Rick kisses her sweetly, "Thank You Babe, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone,"

"I'll say he does Mom, he actually went to church, something I think we should all do with Grandpa Jim when we get settled, "

Kate smiles and nods, "You bet, Sweetie, we have so much to be thankful for"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Love's Journey 4

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, Parts 1,2,3, IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 and 3 please do so before proceeding with this, This is my AU interpretation of events from Season 2, all started during the Demming story arc.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 11**

 **Previously**

"Just one thing we need Kate, Rick, names to put on the Birth Certificates, you can tell me later if you need time to decide"

Kate looks up at Rick, "Are you sure Babe, these are the ones,"

Rick takes her hand in his, and brings it to his lips kissing it, "I'm sure Babe"

"Well Doctor, welcome Johanna Martha, and James Richard Castle to our family, twins will probably cut it down to J&J, but we'll keep the full names as long as we can."

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

 **THE CASTLE**

It had been a blur; the last two weeks the J's as Alexis had come to call the twins had made remarkable progress and were ready to come to their new home. Kate had suffered a setback that required an additional surgery, to correct a defect she had since puberty that had gone uncorrected, but now she was back to full strength, and feeling well.

Rick had taken care of the move, along with Alexis, Martha and Jim when they left the hospital, they would be going directly to their new home. Kate would come back to the loft to bid it goodbye when she felt up to it, although it pretty much looked the same as the day she was rushed to the hospital. Rick surprised her with new furniture throughout the "Castle" with the lame excuse "What if Alexis wants to come back to the Loft". That man, what he wouldn't do to make her happy.

The nurses had held a small farewell party for the newest Castles, they had grown to love the twins as they cared for them, and Rick had been more than generous with each of them, making sure they knew how much they were appreciated. JR as the nurses called James Richard, with his father's same blue eyes, had already become a heartbreaker, as each nurse said their goodbyes.

Angie, the one who he seemed to have grown most accustomed to, the one who could calm him when others couldn't stood with red eyes and a tissue clasped, as she was the last in line to bid farewell. She held him, and he smiled immediately, recognizing her touch, as she cooed and cuddled him and gently kissed his head and handed him to Kate.

"I'm going to miss my little heartbreaker" she said,

"It looks like he's going to miss you as well Angie, if you decide you want, we have a job waiting for you as the twins live in nurse anytime you want."

"Are you serious Mrs. Castle, I mean I love it here, but I live almost an hour away, and it's tough to get here some days."

"Well give your notice and come see your new home, I'll have to try to keep JR from missing you too much till you get there."

"How does now sound Mrs. Castle, you see today was my last day, I had to give notice because I just couldn't make the trip."

"Rick, Guess what, JR has already proved he has your charm, Angie is coming home with us as their nurse"

"Fantastic Angie, I had hoped to make you an offer but I didn't want to get you in trouble here, we'll pay you what you made here plus the bonuses and also work on getting a relief nurse for you so you can have a life, I'm sure there are more guys than JR that are dying to have you hold them" he smiles

The trip to The Castle was much easier with Angie in the car, helping with the twins, JR wouldn't let go of her little finger, which made them all smile, his first crush and he wasn't even a month old.

As they pulled up to the gate, Angie let out a gasp,

"Oh my God, this is a Castle, WoW is it beautiful. JR, you don't know how much you and your Sister Jo are loved, just look at what your big sister Alexis, your Mommy and Daddy built for you."

This was Kate's first time to see the home in person, but she took Alexis into her arms and whispered, "Sweetie, this is beautiful you did an absolutely marvelous job and I'm so proud of you, it's even better than the pictures"

"Thanks Mom, I was hoping you liked the little changes, I know they surprised you, but I know you needed them."

As Kate entered the first floor she understood what Alexis meant, she didn't have a small office off of Ricks, she had a library with all of her books, and her mothers, inside was a small plaque that read simply "In Memory of Johanna Beckett, Champion of the truth" and off to the side was a room with Kate's desk and new furniture. Tears came to her eyes, as she saw the card from Alexis,

"Mom, words can't describe how much we love you, you are the mortar between the bricks of our family and we love you with all of our hearts", it was surrounded by a picture of each of the twins, AND one of Alexis when she first came home."

That made this feel like home, it truly did and as they made their way throughout the house, Angie held JR, and Jo and they were fast asleep by the time they had reached the nursery. Kate gently laid each one down in their beds and kissed them gently before walking back to the hall.

"Mrs. Castle you go ahead I'm going to learn where everything is located in the nursery, I'm sure we will be hearing from one or both of these guys soon," Angie smiles

After the complete tour of the house Kate couldn't help but steal back to the nursery, on one side was the nurse's quarters, and a beautiful sitting room was directly across, with two lovely rocking chairs,

"I did some research Mom; these Rockers are supposed to help you get them back to sleep quickly and the room is across the hall so one doesn't wake the other with crying."

"Lexi, you thought of everything Baby, I couldn't have done any of this without my daughter, and I want you to know you will always be my first child, and your sister and brother are that, no half, no step we are one family."

Rick walks in to find Alexis and Kate hugging, both crying softly

"Hey, hope these are happy tears, I mean look at how well Grandpa Jim and Mother have taken to their places."

Kate had forgotten that they had moved them out the week before, so they went to visit, both were proud to show off the new home to their kids.

"Rick, you'll have to get some boots to go hiking with me, this trail look so much like the cabin, "as Kate turns to Rick and mouths, I love You,

"Katherine, Darling Alexis is going to take me shopping after dinner, would you care to join us,"

"Oh, Martha that would be great, Thanks but I really want to spend some time with my husband, and our new babies, I don't even know the layout of the house yet" she laughs

"Mom, see this", she points to a small button that looked like part of the woodwork,

"It's an intercom, just press on it, she does and then she says, "Alexis texting system", a moment later, a voice "I hear you pumpkin loud and clear, system's working fine. So, if you ever lose your way just ask Alexa for directions it's all wired in already."

 **The Castle**

 **5 Months Later**

Kate is happy, truly happy and Rick can't stop smiling. The twins, JR, and Jo as they have been come to be called now are loving Angie and her sister who is her relief nurse. Kate is very hands on with them, but she couldn't imagine how she would have managed without having help. Everything is going so well, Jim and Martha have room for friends and both have become members of clubs in the city, keeping them young. The focus though for all was those little babies, which got such a rough start on their journey, now it seemed like the initial bumps were over.

Rick and Alexis were spending a weekend away, just Dad and Daughter before she had to leave for Stanford. The trip was Kate's idea, to be sure that Alexis felt she was still her Daddy's little girl and could come to him for anything.

She knew that the home would be lonely without her daughter, but she also knew that she had to spread her wings and fly, as she told her, don't be afraid, Dad and I will always be here to catch you.

When the day finally arrived, Alexis made her way through her Jo, and Jr, both not wanting to let go, then Grams, Grandpa Jim, Kate and then finally her Dad. She was excited but torn to leave those she loved behind but after several attempts she made it out the door to start her new life, one that she knew her family would always be there for her.

It was another milestone for Kate and Ricks Love Journey, and the start of a happy one for Alexis, only time would tell but she was ready to spread her wings,

Rick turned to the window just as Alexis got into the car service, not noticing, the atrium lights of the Angel blinking so lightly. Wiping away his tears he held his wife, as she comforted him, and then the babies started to smile, things were going to be fine, and Alexis would be home for break before you know it.

A/N Going to call this version complete now, it seems the interest has waned, so we'll give this story a break and perhaps visit in later life in the future. Thanks to all who have followed from the start of taking this abandoned story and turning it into something I am very proud of, God Bless Tim


End file.
